Secrets of the Stars
by HottahSpots
Summary: summery in chapter 1 I didn’t plan on meeting Riley. I didn’t plan on going back in time. I didn’t plan on bringing on the stress of adulthood at 14, because my little brother came back in time with me. I didn’t plan on him going with me
1. A moonless night

Summery: I didn't plan on meeting Riley. I didn't plan on going back in time. I didn't plan on bringing on the stress of adulthood at 14, because my little brother came back in time with me. I didn't plan on him going with me either. Thinking back though I wouldn't have changed any of my story. I wouldn't have changed any of it, especially not the impact it had on my life.  
  
A/N: This is the first time I've done a first person perspective in a story so bare with me. Oh and my character likes to use words from other languages.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was an average boring day I met him. Actually our meeting was made by my mistake. See I was lying on the roof top of our apartment building glazing up at the stairs with my little brother John. I was pointing out the constellations and telling the stories to him. I can't really be sure if he ever found the constellations because he was only three at the time. John is the youngest by at least 7 years and at most 18 years of 6 kids.  
  
Ack I'm getting off topic. Anyway I was lying, glazing at the clear moonless sky when I heard the door open that led up to the roof. The only ones who ever can up to the roof at that time of night, it was about 900, were me and my friend Elizabeth (Hey you wanted me to put you in one of my stories). Seeing as I was already on the roof I figured that it was Elisabeth; mistake that led to our meeting number one. Number two has to do with the fact that Elizabeth and I always gave each other random facts when they came to mind.  
  
"The same constellations that we see today are almost exactly the same that they saw 100 years ago, 500 years ago, 1000 years ago, and 2000 years ago." The fact came to mind so I said it.  
  
Next I expected to hear Elizabeth to show me up with another random fact, but she didn't. What came next I never expected.  
  
"Wow, didn't know dat," I jumped it was a male voice.  
  
Tilting my head back to get a better look I saw him for the first time. He was dressed like a street kid from the 'newsies era' as I referred to it. Never for one moment did this seem odd; immediately my mind ran through all the possibilities as to why he was dressed like that. Finally it settled on a school play. I never even questioned to see if this was true.  
  
His dirty blonde hair was parted off to the side just the way I like it if the boy has hair long enough to part. I hate it when boys sleek back their hair like Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter movies. He was holding his hat and leaning up against the door. He was fine, this boy was behind hot.  
  
"Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam," I chanted quietly reminding myself of my boyfriend and mentally slapping myself.  
  
"Julie," John whined laying on the cold hard roof next to me "Another story,"  
  
He said another but what he really meant was to finish the first one.  
  
"So then the Artemis's jealous brother set a scorpion in Orion's sidewalk," I said putting it in terms I knew he would understand. "Well when the scorpion saw Orion it ran away 'cause it was scared and Orion chased it all the way into the Ocean. Well The jealous brother placed a beam of light no Orion and challenged her to hit the spot of light, it kinda looked like a spot from a flash light, with one of her arrows."  
  
The boy had moved so that he was sitting almost right next to me looking up at the stars. He looked over at me when I had stopped.  
  
"What happened next?" He asked looking at me with his dreamy blue eyes. I chanted Adam mentally a few times before continuing.  
  
"Well Artemis couldn't pass up a chance to show off so she killed Orion with one Arrow. When she realized what had happened she insisted that Zeus put him up in the stars with his two dogs and the scorpion too."  
  
"Wow," John said. "I want to hear another story."  
  
I looked over at the boy who was just staring up at the stars. He caught me staring at him and I quickly turned away.  
  
"See that," I looked over at John. He wasn't where he was before. I flipped looking around to find him standing right next to the boy. The boy sitting cross-legged on the ground eye's met perfectly with John standing up right.  
  
"I'm John, who are you?" John said out right. I wasn't sure how to expect the boy to react.  
  
His eyes shifted playfully to me than back to John. I wasn't completely sure what that meant but I had a feeling I was about to find out.  
  
"Riley," he said spitting on his hand before offering it to John. I giggled quietly to myself; this boy really got into the 'newsies era' part. I had to respect him; it took guts to dress up like a gamin.  
  
John spit into his own imitating the boy and shook his hand. Riley looked over at me smiling. I smiled back then started chanting mentally again. I checked me watch and realized it was 930. I promised Mom I would have John back downstairs by now.  
  
"Come on John," I said holding out my left hand for him to take. "It's time to go."  
  
"Five more minutes," John pleaded with me.  
  
"Yeah five moor minutes," Riley said his thick New York accent echoing through my head.  
  
"Sorry boys," I replied firmly. "Time go back downstairs."  
  
"Hope to see youse again den Julie," Riley said sticking out his hand to shake without applying spit first.  
  
"Sure," I replied shaking it. John still hadn't moved. "John one, John two," I counted delaying the three to allow him time to run over to me.  
  
I kept my head forward as we walked over to the door. Right before I walked through the doorway towards the stairs I looked back catching one more glance of him.  
  
I didn't expect to see him again. Really I didn't. I avoided the roof for a few days to unsure it too, but every night before bed I'd see him smile and my heart would just melt. I had to spend even more time with Adam than usual to keep my mind off him. Riley the dreamy boy I had met while babysitting my little brother. John never talked about him ever.  
  
I began to think he didn't exist and started going back up to the roof top. Never saw him and I was sure I had dreamed him. I was absolutely positive him didn't exist till one night I ran into him again. 


	2. A jump in time

Disclaimer: (can't believe I forgot this) I Don't own newsies. Anyone you don't recognize I probably own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
John and I sat watching the moon rise. I liked to do this a lot by rarely John got to watch it with me. I being pretty much Mom's number one choice for John's babysitter either that or it's because I'm next to always available. John and I have always been especially close.  
  
My thoughts wandered to the moonless night and the mysterious Riley. Every time this happened I'd just chant Adam to myself and he would drift out of my thoughts just as quickly as he wandered in. Not tonight though. With the full moon rising I couldn't get my thoughts off him.  
  
"'Ey," I jumped.  
  
"Riley," John said hopping up to greet him.  
  
"Didn't hear you coming," I said  
  
"Me neidah," he replied spit shaking with John. "I looked ovah and dere ya were; figured ya must have snuck past me."  
  
He was once again in his 'newsies era' garb, and it didn't seem so normal this time.  
  
"Why do you/ya dress like that/dat?" We said it in perfect unison. I blushed and he laughed.  
  
"Jinx," John called out.  
  
I turned to him.  
  
"Who taught you 'bout jinxing?"  
  
"You're not supposed to tawk," John pouted.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled. Running over to John I began to tickle him.  
  
"Julie," he whined trying to squirm away.  
  
"I win," I said thrusting my arms into the air. "You said my name."  
  
Riley was watching us laughing.  
  
"So is he yeh kid?" Riley asked.  
  
"Kid!?! Excuse me what?"  
  
"Riley you're not allowed to tawk," John said getting up.  
  
"You just said his name bud, the Jinx is off." I reminded him. John pouted.  
  
"Well ya're his muddah aren't ya?" he asked.  
  
"Julie isn't my mommy, silly you." John said matter-of-factly. "Julie is my sister. She is too little to be a mommy."  
  
"Oh," Riley responded.  
  
"Aren't'cha a little old ta be his sistah?" Riley asked clearly confused.  
  
"Tell that to my mom, our oldest brother is 18 years older than John here," I said ruffling John's hair.  
  
"Wow, so how old are ya?" he asked.  
  
"Almost 15, You?" I lied trying to appear older. It was still half a year still my birthday.  
  
"15," he said his striking blue eyes sinking into mine. I turned away in breaking away from his powerful gaze.  
  
Looking out onto Brooklyn I noticed something for the first time. Sure the building directly next to me were the same but some how newer. What really struck me as odd were the streets. They were empty as usual for this time of night, but the streets didn't look like pavement. Last time I had checked, streets weren't made of cobblestone.  
  
I turned to Riley eyes wide, I was more scared than surprised. I didn't know what was going on but this was not right. I walked over picking up John and putting him on my hip. The younger boy clearly didn't understand.  
  
"Time to go home?" He asked yawning. "I don't wanna yet."  
  
"What's going on here?" I asked seriously to hind the fact that I was shaking slightly.  
  
"What are ya talking 'bout?" His strong New York accent seemed even more evident now.  
  
I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope. There was definitely something wrong here. Well if I was in the past then it's never smart to tell someone that you're from the future because then they might think you were insane. Hmm story quick, I'm a writer I should have been able to come up with something. Got it.  
  
"I was just joking," I said putting John back down.  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Nuthin'" I replied not sure what to do now.  
  
"Alright," Riley seemed fairly confused now.  
  
"Julie can we go home now, I'm tired," John asked looking up at her.  
  
"Sorry John we can't." I replied.  
  
"Why not," he asked not understanding.  
  
"We just can't bud," I responded sitting down where I had been standing. "I need to think."  
  
"Hey John," Riley said coming to my rescue by pulling out some marbles. Then he gave me some time to think by teaching John to play.  
  
I didn't understand; how could I be in one time one moment and another the next. It didn't make sense and Riley didn't seem responsible. Ugh, things were supposed to make sense and this certainly didn't.  
  
"Riley?" He looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. "Do you have a place we could stay tonight?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah I have a place, but I is gonna have to ask if ya can stay." 


	3. A sudden surprise

A/N: I know you're probably confused but I'm going for the reader only knows as much as the main character thing and the main character is very confused so…..Yeah. Things will get explained later, oh and one more thing. I know the real strike didn't go like it did in the movie but let's pretend it did ok. Sorry forgot to tell you I was going on Vacation and wouldn't be updating for a week. Sorry. 

Chapter 3

            "Um ya clothes are a little weihd," Riley reminded me. I realized that jeans weren't a common thing in the 'newsie era'. Shucks. John's bob the builder outfit wouldn't go over well either. 

            "Well do you know where we could some clothes?" I asked. 

            "I know a cheap place if that's what ya mean," he replied. 

            I pulled out my wallet and found I had more cash on me than I had thought; two fives a twenty and a few quarters. Hmm inflation was going to be helpful. 

            "We should stop theah foist before heading ta de lodgin' house. We'ah not supposed ta have goils in de dorm but I can sneak ya in and don't woiry if I tell de boys not ta touch ya dey won't." Riley informed me while leading me towards the door. 

            I wanted more than anything else in the world that when he opened the he'd disappear and everything would be normal but it wasn't. Not that I had anything against Riley he was a sweet and **very** attractive boy but he was from the 'newsie era' and it was a little creepy. 

            John clung to me as we walked down stairs he was getting very tired and would in minutes be begging to go to bed. John was that kind of little boy; if he was tired enough then he'd ask to go to bed. 

            Stepping out onto the cobble stone street with me own to feet was the final confirmation that this was real, although it was still sinking in. Riley took my hand to lead me through the dark streets. The street lamps didn't give off half as much light as they did in 2003. His touch sent butterflies through my stomach and I had to begin chanting mentally again. 

            I wished that Adam was here because he was much better cure for 'hot-guy-itis' than just chanting his name. John was a comfort though. Having someone I knew helped considerably when I was in a foreign time. I knew that I'd have to find someone to watch him while I tried to find a job. My money despite the amount wouldn't last long. 

            "Do ya have any money?" Riley asked looking over his shoulder at me. 

            "Some," I replied. 

            "If ya don't have enough den I can loan ya some," 

            "Thanks but I think it'll be fine,"

            "It ain't foreign right?"

            "Foreign? I was born and raised USA," I replied sharply and realized my accent from spending most my elementary and middle school years in the Seattle area must sound fairly foreign to him. 

            "Oh," he replied. "Ya ain't from New Yawk den?"

            "Yeah I'm from," I paused not sure what year it was and if Seattle had been founded yet. "Out west."

            "Like California and dere?" he asked stopping and looking around. 

            "Naw, that's more the southern part, I'm a north west girl."

            "Like Oahgan and Washin'ton?"

            "Yeah actually Washington," it was relieving to know that my home state existed. I was known to pose gangster in pictures with the west side sign. I was born in the south east but moved thank goodness up to my home state of Washington. I nearly died when I was informed that I was moving from the west to the east, but then I was informed of that the move was to New York and I could deal with that. I being a hard core Newsies fan and all. Then it dawned on me, Seattle was a city before Washington had become a state. "Seattle to be exact." Not quite but just saying Seattle covered all the small cities around it. 

            "Dis is it," Riley informed me opening the door for me. 

            There was a young woman about twenty manning the front desk. She was reading a small book – _Moby Dick_. I recognized it at once and figured I could pull off conversation about it even though I hadn't read it or seen the movie but I knew the plot. 

            Riley released my hand and I was disappointed for a moment then started chanting again. He walked up to the counter and I followed close behind. John was almost asleep in my arms and was getting quite heavy. I set him down on the counter reliving my arms of the little boy's weight. 

            "Dese two need new clothes," Riley said. 

            "Do they have money?" She replied not even looking up from her book. 

            Riley turned to me and I pulled out my wallet. 

            "How much?" I needed to be careful with my limited amount of money. 

            "What do you want?" The girl looked up at me and sighed heavily. 

            "I guess I need a dress and he needs a full outfit,"

            "Alright, cheap or nice?"

            "In between," I decided. 

            "Alright that'll be about $5.00, you can pay when they're done though," 

            "When will they be done?" Riley asked impatiently and I realized it was like 10:00 or so. He probably had to get up early to do whatever it was that he did for money. 

            "I could start now and draft Nicole to help but just for you," she said smiling at Riley. The two obviously knew each other but just as friends. I could tell by the type of smile she was giving him. You know what I mean. 

            Yes so then the clerk pulled up part of the counter and motioned for us to follow her. She led us into a small room full of cloth and such things needed for making dresses. Then she went up the stairs to our left and was up for no more than a few minutes before returning with a younger version of herself leaving me to assume Nicole was her younger sister. 

            Nicole had the same features as her assumed older sister lengthy and thin with a small nose and a quaint face. The only real difference I could detect besides the height and age difference was that Nicole had straight auburn hair and her sister curls. 

            "Thanks Stephanie," Riley replied as the two girls got to work. 

            "Any preference in color?" Nicole asked as she walked over to me. It seemed that Stephanie was going to take care of John and Nicole would help me. Stephanie confirmed this by taking John from me and beginning the measuring. 

            "Blue," I replied. She nodded and assessed the clothes I was wearing. Which were a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt with my signature monkey on it.

            After measuring me, which was quite the adventure after shopping at the mall all my life, she picked up a roll of light blue fabric which suited me just fine. She looked to me for approval and I smiled. 

            It took about an hour and a half before the dress was done to moderate perfection. John was returned to me in a red plaid shirt with grey trousers along with blue suspenders and vest. He was adorable and half asleep. Stephanie handed me a little grey newsie hat. 

            "What kind of clothes are those?" Nicole asked as I bundled them up under my arm. 

            I was at a loss of words. Completely didn't know what to say. 

            "Don't know I found them on the street and they fit so I wore them. You know we were cold and they were there kinda thing," I said after several moments of hesitation. Completely made it up on the spot and Riley was giving me a funny look. The girls nodded. 

            I knew why he was giving me a funny look. There was clearly something about me that said to him I'd never been that cold in my life, but he let me slide. I was sure he was completely confused about me by now. 

            "Alright, that'll be $5.25" Stephanie said holding out her hand. 

            I pulled out my wallet and something finally hit me. I hadn't even thought of it before now. I had brand new bills and state quarters. I hesitated a bit before handing her a five and a North Carolina. She accepted them at first then looked them over. 

            "What are ya trying to pull?" she asked studying the money more closely. "What is this some kind of forgery?"

            "Umm," that was all I could get out. 

            "We only take real money here," Stephanie shoved the money back in my hands. 

            "Could we make a trade?" I asked thinking to what the girls in stories did in this kind of situation. "I have something worth $7.50."

            "What kind of thing?" Stephanie asked carefully. 

            I reached down and pulled of the anklet I had gotten not to long ago from claires. It was from claires so it was bond to break sooner or later. I really hoped it wouldn't. 

            "One of a kind," I half lied. In the future there was hundreds just like it probably. 

            Stephanie examined the silver chain carefully. The little leaves dangling from it with such intricate detail for this time period seemed to catch her eye. 

            "Deal," Stephanie decided. 

            "Alright," I replied turning to leave. "Thanks,"

            "Thanks," Nicole called after us.

            "Bye Spot," Stephanie called as we stepped through the door. 

            Riley went beet red. I stopped dead in my tracks. My grip on John loosened it shock for a second then I came to and tightened my grip on the sleeping boy. 

            "Spot, a-a-a-a-as in Spot-Spot Conlon, li-li-like, like B-B-Bro-Brooklyn Spot Conlon," I stuttered in complete and utter awe. 

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

A/N:Hehehe I forgot to describe John. If I do it again just tell me and describe them at the end of the next chapter probably. 

            Anyway John is a small boy for his age. About three feet tall with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes. He has a baby face naturally because he is only three and a half. He's chuby only because he has baby fat and once he grows out of it he will be quite thin I therorise. 


	4. A Mission

**A/N:** I know I don't usually do shout outs but for this story I think I will just really because I can. Yeah that's how I work. I'm also willing to take any ideas you might have and if you want a character in the story just tell me. I'm taking character based in the past and present. 

**Shout Outs:**

            Pyromaniacal Llama: Yeah sorry about the Jack confusion. Jack will appear though I promise. Spot's a little older it's been a few months since the strike. His personality hasn't really changed you'll see what I mean. 

            Angel Fish: Yep she knows it's Spot. Thanx for Reviewing. 

            Sapphy: Yeah I spend too much time babysitting too; thus the idea for this story.  Thank you so much for reviewing. 

On To the Story!

**Chapter 4**

            "Found me out," Spot replied laughing at me. 

            "Wow," I was still in awe. 

            "Is it dat amazing?" Spot asked as if hoping he had a fan club and I was the president.  

            "Um no," I replied bluntly regaining as close to my norm with Spot Conlon standing in front of me. 

            "Oh," he muttered. 

            Something about him changed when I found out his name. It wasn't that I was perceiving him differently it was definitely something about his personality changing. He went from sweet, helpful Riley to well Spot Conlon, and you know what Spot is like. 

It wasn't completely noticeable at first but it was there. On the walk over to the lodging house he was a little rougher. He took my hand again but not with the same gentleness that he had used before. I followed him behind the building to the fire escape. 

He took John from me which was one of the signs that he hadn't completely changed yet and climbed up the fire escape. I followed and when we got to the top the lights were out and everyone was asleep. He led me to an empty bunk and I shoved my stuff under it. 

Riley handed John back to me and then climbed onto the bunk above mine. I lay down with John asleep next to me. John was out cold but sleep didn't come easy to me. I had way too much on my mind. 

Riley confused the heck out of me but would confuse me even more in the morning. He was such an odd boy. I didn't understand I was in 1900ish, no one had yet given me the exact date and my biggest worry was about a boy. A boy and I had a boyfriend. 

Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam. 

You'd be surprised after chanting a guy's name in your mind long enough you'll fall asleep. I guess it clears your mind or something. 

I woke up to someone poking me in the shoulder. It was so early that John wasn't even awake yet and trust me that's early. I looked over to see a boy with fiery red hair and dark blue eyes looking me in the eye.

 I was slightly disoriented and it took me a minute to realize where I was. Before that though I growled very fiercely at him, which is something you'll find I do often, and rolled over pulling the small amount of covers over my head. He poked me some more; it was irritating. 

"Get up," I looked over to see Riley next to the red haired boy and I growled again. Riley laughed slightly then scowled "Mr. Clark'll be heah in a minute, **get up." **

I growled again getting up slowly. Riley took the stuff from under my bunk and shoved it into a drawer not to far away. 

"Move it goil," snapped Riley I glared at him. I'm not a morning person. He pushed me out the window to the fire escape with the awakening John in my arms. I kind of sat down on the fire escape and heard a man yelling at the boys to get up. 

"I am Julie see me yawn," I muttered to John after a particularly large yawn. 

I heard laughing from the fire escape to see the red head that had irritated me early. 

"Spot said ta get ya," the red head said offering his hand to help me up. I took it and his strong grip pulled me to my feet. "Flame," he introduced himself (Yes, yes, yes I know I had to put Flame in this story too. I just like his character a lot). 

"Julie and this is John," I yawned mid reply. 

Flame helped me through the window to a room full of newsies getting ready for the day. 

"So ya the newest goil ta fall for Spot?" Flame asked leading me through the confusing dorm to where I presumed Riley was. John had my hand and was coming along too. 

"Fall for Spot?" I laughed to make it seem convincing. "No," 

I wasn't sure whether I had fallen for Riley yet. Well I may have fallen for Riley but not Spot. They seemed so different. I mean he was Spot Conlon and I had to respect him for that. That and Gabriel Damon played the part so well. 

"Oh usually he doesn't allow goils in the dorm it's his rule ya know, 'cept if she's his goil."

"Then why couldn't Mr. Clark see me?" 

"Mr. Clark enforces it. Dey says Mr. Clark is in charge of us but really Spot is." Flame explained. "Mr. Clark is just heah for legal stuff."

I nodded; it made sense to me for the most part. 

Flame led me back to the bunk I had been in that night and Riley was in the drawer he had shoved my stuff in. I was tempted to grab my stuff but figured it would be safer there. Riley pulled out a shirt buttoned it up. I sighed he had great abs. Then he pulled out the gold tipped cane and I couldn't have been more excited about the reality of it. I felt ignored standing there watching him get ready for the day. 

"Fine ignore me," I said just loud enough for him to hear. 

He whirled around to meet me face. He was a good inch taller than me. Not as small as Gab was when he played Spot but close. He looked about five' five" or so. I swore I saw Riley staring at me for a moment then he went back into Spot mode. 

"I weren't ignoring ya," he said defensively. "Just didn't know ya were dere."

His response seemed to startle Flame a little. I wasn't sure why he had startled by the response but let it go. I didn't really want to ask him.

"Ya need a job right?" Riley asked me turning to finish shaving. 

"Yeah," I replied. 

"And ya need someone ta watch de boy?"

"Yep," I said as we followed Riley to the bathroom place in the lodging house with a bunch of sinks. Flame and Riley began to shave.

"I know just de place," he said throwing a glance over at me. "Ya prolly could get a place ta stay dere too,"

"Really," I replied hopefully maybe Spot and Riley weren't all that different. 

Riley tossed me an evil smile. I immediately didn't like that smile. It scared me. Flame shot Riley a glare and the evil smile ended.  No wait I spoke to soon Riley seemed a lot different than Spot. I looked to Flame because he seemed like the guy I should be talking too. 

"I wasn't t'inking dat," Riley said to Flame. 

"Well wid dat smile I could have sworn ya were," Flame replied. 

"Naw I wasn't why would I do dat?"

"Ya were to thinking dat and I won't let ya," 

I felt ignored again. 

"Stop arguing you two," John yelled. 

The two older boys looked down at him. It was always good to know that John had a strong pair of lungs; they made sure he was heard. I nodded in agreement. 

"I don't care what Spot was or wasn't thinking, let's get back to subject. I need a need a job and he needs a babysitter." I said trying to get things done. '

"Ya t'ink he's old enough to sell papes?" Riley asked. 

"Yeah," Flame replied. 

"Good, he can sell wid you," Riley ordered and Flame nodded. 

I felt ignored again, they finally got back to me but as if I wasn't in the room.

"What 'bout heh?" Flame asked. 

"Ok listen boys, I know you're trying to be helpful but I can help in the conversation really I can. I'm completely capable of speaking." They were stunned for a minute about my response but got over it. 

"Well what can ya do?" Riley asked speaking directly to me. 

"What kinda jobs are there and I'll tell you if I can do them," I replied determined to get this conversation over with. 

"Ya know stuff right?" Riley asked taken aback that he was being talked to like that by not only a girl but a girl younger than him. 

"Yeah I know stuff; it's hard not to know stuff." I replied getting annoyed with him. 

"Have ya been ta school?" 

"Yeah, I've been ta—" I cut myself off from saying the governments day care  because is 1900 it wasn't yet. "—school" 

"Well den ya prolly could get a job as a teacher or somet'in'," Riley suggested. 

"Yeah," I could do that. I'd always liked teaching although I'd never do it in the present as a job. No offense to teachers someone has to do your job. I'd just rather it not be me. 

"Thanks," I said handing John to Flame. "John you're going to chill with Flame today okay."

"Yeah," John replied nodding. 

"You be needin' a place ta stay tonight?" Spot asked. 

"We'll see," I replied in hopes of finding a place for John and myself before then. 

I exited the bathroom place and stood by the wall to listen for a moment. 

"You've nevah been dat nice ta a goil before," Flame's voice said I guessed to Riley. 

"Yeah, ya'll see why latah. Dere's somet'in' different 'bout hah and I need some questions answered." Riley's voice replied. 

"Ya want ta bed hah," it was more of a statement than a question. 

"I nevah said dat," Riley replied not even raising his voice. 

"Yeah but ya were t'inkin' it," Flame replied. 

"Is dat a challenge Flame?" Riley asked now raising his voice. 

"Spot ya're me best friend and da leadah, I'm not gonna challenge ya," Flame replied calmly. 

That was all I hung around to hear. I had a mission to find a job and that since I had never done it before could not be easy. 


	5. A Job Oportunity

**A/N: **Earlier in the story I had Riley ask Julie if she was from Arizona and I found out today that Arizona wasn't a state yet in 1899 so now it says Cali because that was a state then. Sorry about the mix up. ****

**Shout Outs:**

Sapphy: She didn't recognize Spot because it wasn't Gabriel Damon it was the real Spot Conlon. If you got that and I'm just repeating myself (and probably making a foul of myself) ignore me. The reason behind the evil smile will be revealed later on in the story. 

Linda (Mom): It feels weird giving a shout out to my mom but she reviewed so: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. 

**Chapter 5 **

            I stepped out onto the fire escape from headed down it. The street was on bustling with people now and I found it hard to navigate. I seriously doubted my ability to find my way back to the LH. 

Eventually, well okay it was like several hours, I found a school it wasn't a very big one but it was worth a try. I stepped into the school and realized that it wasn't a one room school house. I had always thought that one room school houses were still being used in this time (I'd stopped a newsies and found out that it was the fall 1899). Right there in front of me was a multiple room school. I learned later that one room school houses were only being used in the rural areas of the US. 

"Can I help you?" asked a women passing by me. 

"Yeah I'm looking for a job as a teacher." I replied. 

"You'd like to teach?" she didn't seem to grasp it the first time I had said it. 

"Yes, I would." 

"Well what do you teach?"

"Whatever's needed," I replied hoping that my 8th grade education would be able to cover whatever it was that they needed.

"Well what do you know?" 

"A lot," I replied vaguely. 

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?"

"Listen lady," I replied in my 'I'm-talking-to-an-adult-and-they're-treating-me-like-a-child-and-they're-going-to-regret-it' voice. "I don't care how young I am; I need a job and you could be the one to hire a bright young teacher or you feel sorry later for not hiring me." 

She stared at me for a minute not sure how to take in the reply I had given her. She seemed to be processing what I had said and thinking it over. I figure though she was trying to figure out if I was bluffing about the 'bright young teacher' part or the 'you'll be sorry' part. I'll never really know which, 

"Well we do need an advanced mathematics teacher for the pupils who have mastered our regular courses. You would probably be younger than any of them but I need to know if you could handle it, and if you can teach the material."

"What kind of material?"

"Beginning Algebra," she replied. 

"Algebra……..hmmm," I said pretending to think it over. Algebra would be easy. Seeing that I was going into the sophomore level math as a freshman, and beginning algebra is what the 8th grades did. I could teach it right? I figured I should ask more questions to make me seem more professional "How old is the oldest and youngest boy?"

"The oldest is eighteen and the youngest is sixteen," she replied after a moment of thought. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," I lied in reply it wasn't like they could do a back round check on me or anything. 

"You don't look nineteen," she replied not sure whether to believe me or not. 

"I've always looked young for my age," I replied casually like we were just two members of the faculty. 

"Ah," she replied. "Well we'll have to go and speak with the headmaster." 

"Alright," I replied following her down a hall to personal office with an old man leaning over a fine oak desk. 

"Sir," the women said to get his attention. 

"Yes," he didn't even look up at her. 

"I've got someone who wants to fill the empty mathematics position," she informed him. 

"Already have one," he replied keeping his attention on the paper in front of him. 

"What?" I gasped. I need this job didn't they understand this. I apparently just earned the man's attention because he looked up at me. 

"Who are you?" he asked staring me in the eye. 

"A well educated girl who desperately needs a job. Who's willing to do anything. I can grade assignments, heck I'll manual labor if I get money for it." I replied desperate but calmly. 

"A name would have done," he responded going back to his desk. 

"Julie," 

"Is there a last name that goes along with that Julie?"

"O'Carroll," I'd always wanted to be able to pretend that was my last name in reality. I did it online all the time but that wasn't the same. 

"Alright miss O'Carroll I think we have a job for you."

"You do!" this was an exciting thing as you can tell. 

"Yes, we've needed someone who can do whatever is needed. You can start today; the lunch hall is in dire need of cleaning." 

"Alright, how much will I get paid?" after babysitting for a while I've learned that this is an important thing to establish up front. 

"Hmm about 75 cents a day," he said now scribbling things down. 

"Alright," I replied thinking through my knowledge of the 'newsies era' and figured that was reasonable. The project I had to do last year on the great depression, where I had to virtually support a family of four also helped me in making that decision. 

"Ms. Rutherford will show you where the cleaning materials are," at that we were dismissed. 

I followed Rutherford to a small closet where things were being kept. The cleaning products consisted of a rag some soap and a bucket. I sighed; this was not going to be fun. Then I followed Rutherford to the lunch hall. 

It was fairly clean so it wouldn't take long. I still didn't want to do it but money was necessary for living. Living is an essential for a successful future. I was going to have a successful future. 

Rutherford left me to my cleaning. I wasn't completely sure what needed to be done so I just kind of cleaned what ever was dirty. There wasn't a kitchen like in modern schools' lunch rooms. This just merely had a room for eating. I had to assume everyone brought a lunch. 

It took me about an hour to clean that thing spotless, and it wasn't an easy task. Never the less it was clean and that meant I was closer to having money for things important—like food. 

I returned the rag and stuff to the closet and found Ms. Rutherford at a desk not far from it. She was writing something down on a scrap piece of paper when I approached the desk. 

"I'm done," I announced my presence after a moment of standing there. 

"Oh, that's nice. Can you take this to room four." she said handing a scrap to me and smiling. 

I started walking down the hallway in an attempt to find classroom four. You'd think it would be near classroom three but no. Classroom three was the end of the hallway. This produced a problem to me. I had to find classroom five which would probably be next to classroom four. I say probably because look at classroom three. 

Going back the way I came I found another hallway that started with classroom four. I sighed having found it. I pushed the door open and walked in. I caught the teacher's attention and he approached. 

"You a new student?" he asked before a shoved the note into his hand. I made a snort like noise, it isn't really a snort. I still haven't figured out how to snort. 

"No, Jill-of-all-trades" I replied. Couldn't call myself a Jack-of-all-trades; Jack is a boys name. So I settled on Jill. He nodded. 

"So you're an assistant then?" he asked walking over to his desk and scribbling something down on a new scrap of paper. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Can teachers recruit you?" he asked handing the new scrap to me. "Ms. Rutherford."

"I don't know," I replied heading back out the door. 

After delivering the message back to Rutherford (which took me a lot less time) there was temporarily nothing for me to do. I sat and watched as the other teens poured out of their classrooms towards the lunch hall. My newly cleaned lunch hall……they had better not mess it up again. I was not going to clean it a second time that same day. 

Then I realized that I hadn't eaten since the afternoon before (I forget to eat dinner sometimes) and was getting quite hungry. Ugh; hunger plus Julie does not equal happiness. Luckily the nausea hadn't sunk in but it would soon. Ms. Rutherford pulled out a small lunch pale and began to eat. Oh my mouth watered at the little sandwich with turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, and probably mayonnaise. Now I'm not a tomatoes fan but anything was better than hunger at the moment. Except pork products, the allergic reaction I get from eating pork is worse. 

"Are you hungry miss Jill-of-all-trades?" I looked up to see a young man about sixteen with blue eyes and curly brown hair looking at me. 

"Yes," I replied. There was no point in hiding it the boy could probably hear my stomach growling. 

He handed me a biscuit and an apple. I thanked him politely for his kindness before inhaling them. It wasn't much but enough to keep me going till I had money to go buy something to eat. He laughed at my eating style. 

"You eat like a kid from the streets who hasn't eaten in a few days," he said but not really a rude comment, more of an observation. 

"David Jacobs," he said introducing himself. I nearly choked on a bite of the apple. 


	6. A Lodging House and A Game of Peter Pan

*Kawaii Julie Sama stands up from her computer chair and gives hugs and candy to her awesome reviewers*  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Spot: Ya bettah get a good look 'cause ya won't see her out of dat chair till school starts.  
  
*KJS smacks Spot*  
  
Spot: What was dat foah?  
  
I do too leave my computer.  
  
Spot: No ya don't  
  
Uh-uh I leave it for social events.  
  
Spot: Ta go to social events ya have ta have a social life.  
  
I have a social life.  
  
Spot: Naw ya don't. Ya spend all yeh time wid me.  
  
I think it's time for shout outs *glares at Spot*  
  
Rainbowspy: Thanks bunches for the review  
  
Pyromaniacal Llama: Yeah Julie would do quite a few things if money was involved. Not anything that would umm, ya know. Ok I'm going to shut up now. Thanks so much for the review.  
  
Fish: Thanks I'm glad you like it. I like to do original things and when I see something someone hasn't done yet I jump on it; although sometimes I do more regular pieces. Ok now that I've rambled. I thank you profusely for the review.  
  
Sapphy: I'm not sure about the students hitting on Julie...... but that would be fun to write......hehehehe. Yes I greatly appreciate the review.  
  
Ok I wrote this at 1 in the morning if there's typo's so shot me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Julie," I said after a speedy recovery.  
  
"Nice to meet you Julie," he said before following the other boys to the lunch hall.  
  
That would be number two of newsies from the strike I've met. Neat huh? This would be so much more exciting if I didn't have to worry about things like food, lodging, and a certain little brother. Oh my John!  
  
I hoped more than anything that Flame was taking good care of him. Oh if he wasn't I was going to give him quite the verbal berating. That boy would take good care of John after the telling I'd give him. I even started planning it right then just in case.  
  
Eventually the lunch break ended and I was drafted to clean up the trash in the lunch hall. Hey it was better then the rag gig they had me doing earlier. It didn't take long either. When I was finished I ended up back in the chair from before with nothing before. They didn't seem to need me to do anything.  
  
"So Jill why are you working at a school and not somewhere else on the streets?" There was the teacher from room number four standing near me. I had to figure that he was on her prep period or something.  
  
I figure I should take the time now to describe him. The teacher from room four was a tall man about thirty with a long face and dark brown eyes. He had short black hair and nice suit. He was umm how should I put it full in the middle. He wasn't fat just not skinny either.  
  
"Why aren't you teaching your class?" I replied honestly curious if they had prep periods back then.  
  
"Avoiding the question?" he asked.  
  
"No, just curious"  
  
"School is over," he said answering my question. Wow that went by fast. "I don't have to teach after the final bell."  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," he informed me as if I didn't know already. "Could it be because you're embarrassed about the answer."  
  
"Um, no" I had no idea what he was talking about I promise you this guy didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"Could it be that you wanted to work at a school because you're interested in getting an education?"  
  
I stared at him speechless. There was honestly nothing that I could reply to that. I promise you. Yeah I liked learning to an extent most people do but my level of education had probably already exceeded the senior level at this school. We sat in silence as he waited for a reply to his comment.  
  
"No," I replied quite bluntly after a moment of that annoying silence.  
  
"I don't believe that," he replied.  
  
"I looked for a job at a school because a friend suggested that is was something that I could do." I replied figuring, or well hoping, that the truth would be most believable. "They wouldn't let me be a teacher because I was too young so I was offered a job as an assistant. I took it because I need the money to support myself and my little brother."  
  
"You wanted to teach?" he asked still processing what I had said.  
  
"If it would get me money, sure I'd put up with teaching someone things they didn't know."  
  
"How about I take you on as an apprentice to the art of teaching? With pay mind you, I'll speak with the headmaster. If a can get him to agree will you do it?" This came as a shock. I didn't expect him to ask me to be his student teacher. Hey it was money and probably would be easier than this.  
  
"Alright," I replied. "But um if I'm going to be you're 'apprentice' (yes used air quotes) then I'm going to need to know you're name."  
  
"Nathaniel Ghoti," he replied chuckling. I think it was at the air quotes though. "And yours is."  
  
"Julie O'Carroll," I replied and watched at a look of confusion on his face. "My name isn't Jill I just used the phase Jack-of-all-trades and changed it to Jill, because Jack and Jill went up the hill."  
  
"Ah," he replied. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure," I replied standing up and watched as the rest of the staff started out. I headed to the headmasters office to see if my work day was over. He confirmed that it was, handed me the 75 cents, and informed me that I was expected to me there by 7:00. I beamed at the 75 cents and left the school to find I every much didn't know where I was.  
  
Memorizing the exact street and such I was on so that I could find it again. Next to figure out which way I went to get here. Lets see I was walking north because the sun was too my right and it was still raising; which meant that I now had to go south. So I did. Eventually I found the Brooklyn Bridge which was a good sign.  
  
After crossing the Brooklyn Bridge all I had to do was find a newsie and ask them where Flame sold.....Or I could ask them where the distribution office and get the late afternoon edition of the World and join in the selling. Make a little extra money you know. I settled on the second.  
  
With the help of an extremely helpful newsie, actually I think he was helpful because he thought I was Riley's girl. I didn't correct him until we reached the D.O. though, I didn't need him to suddenly stop being helpful. I got 50 of the late afternoon edition and started selling. Most of the boys ignored me when I sold in their spots. Riley needed to announce that I was in fact not 'his' girl but just a girl that they should be nice to anyway.  
  
I managed to see all my papers and was very proud. I even improved the truth a few times which was lots of fun. The headlines were good which helped the selling mind you and in the end I had made a whole other quarter. So now I had a dollar instead of just 75 cents.  
  
Next order of business was to find a place to live. Honestly I think I could have pulled out maybe one more night at the lodging house. Riley didn't seem to on keen of John and I sleeping in his lodging house. Wandering around I eventually found a lodging house clearly for girls.  
  
I walked through a pair of gates to the small wooden door and pressed it open to see a small older woman standing at a desk. I approached hoping this was in fact a lodging house for orphaned girls.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. She looked so kind.  
  
"Is this a lodging house for girls on the streets?" I asked hoping more than anything it was.  
  
"Yes it is," she replied. "It's a nickel a night. Another dime for every meal you eat here."  
  
"Can I bring my little brother too?"  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Three,"  
  
"Oh definitely," the women replied assertively.  
  
My face lifted with a sigh of relief. Now we had a place to live too. I could live through this without having an emotional breakdown or anything. Chances were that I would at some point anyway though.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Konell but most of the girls call me Mama. We can set up a set of blankets next to your bunk for your little brother so he can be right next to you.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Thank you," I need to go find my little brother now; left him with a friend while I was working." I explained exiting. I wandered back to the lodging house which was empty at the moment. Then I remembered that in the movie the Brooklyn boys hung out at the docks so that's where I headed.  
  
Walking up to the dock I saw several of the boys in the water despite the fall chill. It wasn't full fall yet but still. Next I had to find Flame. I found him over by Spot's perch. John was playing marbles with one of the younger boys on the floor of the dock.  
  
"Look who's heah Petah Pan." Flame said to John. John looked up and me.  
  
"Julie!" he ran over to me and I picked him up hugging him.  
  
"How was your day bud?" I asked using my nickname for him.  
  
"Julie you supposed to call me Peter Pan. I'm Peter Pan today." John replied. He did this a lot, being Peter Pan, Captain Hook, sometimes even Bob the builder.  
  
"If you're Peter Pan then who's Captain Hook?" I asked knowing that I was if he was Peter Pan.  
  
"Your Captain Hook silly,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Then John ran over to Riley and took his Cane right out of Riley's hand.  
  
"I need this," John said running back over to me. Riley couldn't believe his cane had just been taken right out of his hand. Nobody I guess touches Riley's cane.  
  
"En grade you little cod fish," John said to me waving the can like a hook. I looked around for a hook and found a piece of a broken anchor. That would work.  
  
"I'm going to get you Peter Pan," I replied thrusting the make believe hook out at John.  
  
I figured I had to play with him for a little before it was too late. When we went to out lodging house it would be time for bed. We pretended to sword fight and gained an audience as if we were putting on a play. John dropped Riley's cane and I picked it up.  
  
"Give it back you cod fish," John said using his Captain Hook voice even though he wasn't playing Captain Hook.  
  
"Nope," I replied. "I've got Pan's sword I'm the Pan now," I thrust the cane up in the air and quoted Rufio from 'Hook'. "And there's noting you girls can do about it." While I was at it I figured I should quote Mulan too.  
  
"Who's Peter Pan?" one of the boys asked.  
  
I turned and stared at the boy in complete shock. 


	7. A Crash

Alright I'm stuck at my mom's office with her laptop bored out of my mind so I'm writing. Not like Writing is a last resort because I love it. I just prefer to write at my own computer. Ok anyway school starts in like umm like 5 or 4 days.  
  
**Shout Outs:**  
  
            Sapphy: Yeah those are some of my favs so I figured I could find a way to umm ya know include them. Hmm because I'm stuck at my mom's office free soda for my reviewers. *Gives soda to Sapphy* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
            Mary: Thank you I'm glad you like it. You should check out my little profile thing. Hehehehe yeah so free soda for you too for reviewing *Hands soda to Mary*  
  
Alright people I was reading a story today and the author said that only 40% of readers review. We need to increase that percentage and we can start here. Review or no soda for you; people who don't review when they read will get the 'Giant Portable Blow up Squeaky Hammer of Death' upon them. I'd like to say one more thing to those people that know me in person because you told me you read it. I no longer had a crush on Adam when I started this story. I just used the name because I planned on changing it later and then I forgot and posted it. Yes thank you for letting me clear that up. On to the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
            I stopped for a moment and let things process all I needed was one connection to figure out if the book was out yet. Think, think, think, think. Teddy ! That was it. Teddy bear's were named after Teddy Roosevelt and he was the Governor of New York during the strike. If it was the fall of 1899 then the strike was just this summer and he was still Governor meaning that he hadn't been president yet. So Teddy Bear's had not been named after him at this point of time and since Peter Pan had a Teddy Bear named Teddy then Peter Pan had not yet been released.  
  
            "Who's Peter Pan?" The boy repeated.  
  
            "I am," I replied crowing and waving Riley's cane like a sword.  
  
            "No I am," John replied reaching up to try and grab the cane for me. "Ya little cod-fish"  
  
            "No I am; you're Captain Hook,"  
  
            "No Julie I wanna Peter Pan today," he replied getting up on his tippy toes.  
  
            "Ya sure you wanna Peter Pan," I replied lowering the cane a little. "I mean he was a whinny little boy with issues." I was of course referring to the character from the book not the movie. Disney completely screwed that movie over. The movie was so off from the book it wasn't funny. The plot was right.....for the most, but the characters were all wrong.  
  
            "I don't care whose Petah Pan taday," Riley said taking the cane from me.  
  
            I growled but let it slide. I didn't really want to pick a fight with Rile today. John was not going to be so lenient to the older more powerful boy.  
  
            "Spot I need that," John replied jumping up next to Riley who was holding the cane above his head. "But I need it."  
  
            "Julie control de boy," Riley said looking over at me.  
  
            "Hey don't look at me," I replied raising my hands to my shoulders in a shrug. "You're the one who took his sword away."  
  
            "His swoid? It's me cane."  
  
            "Eh you'll be fine for a few minutes with out it," I replied not in the mood for sympathy for Riley.  
  
            Riley didn't like being talked to in front of his boys. I smiled back at the glare he shot at me. Oh, wow, was that a mistake I got a vicious glare from that. I didn't like it when he glared at me like that. The idiot boy, it was probably his fault I was here. I hesitated before reacting and that was a mistake. He saw ill comfort in my eyes and I knew it by the beginning of a smirk on the sides of his mouth.  
  
            "John, leave him alone. We need to go anyway," I said walking towards John and Riley.  
  
            "Go home to mommy Julie?" John asked letting me pick him up.  
  
            "No John not home we just need to go." I replied through my teeth. It's hard to tell a cute little boy that he can't go home to his mom, and even worse you can't tell him why.  
  
            I walked down the dock away from Riley and the newises with several of them that were in the way parting for me. I felt like Moses parting the sea of newsies. Anyway I carried John back to the LH and met Mrs. Konell at the desk. She showed us up stairs to the bunk room.  
  
            The room was filled with girls doing an assortment of playing poker, talking, and getting ready for bed. Mrs. Konell didn't announce my presence, but merely started gathering the things I was going to need. She set up my stuff and the other girls didn't even notice me. Mrs. Konell placed the blankets by a bunk I had to presume was mine and smiled before going downstairs.  
  
            I quickly got John ready for bed and wondered how I was going to get him to go to bed with this noise. To make the matters worse he didn't have Teddy. Teddy was his teddy bear like Peter Pan's Teddy; except that John named his before he knew Peter Pan had a teddy bear named Teddy.  
  
            "Julie I don't wanna sleep here. I want to go home to mommy," John whined as I set him down on small pile of blankets by my bunk.  
  
            "I know John, but we can't now. Don't worry we will soon," I said hoping I was telling the truth.  
  
            "Julie why can't we go home now?" John asked quietly yawning. He didn't understand I didn't know how to explain it to him. This was way too complicated, and I was getting a headache.  
  
            A feeling set in and a fit of nausea set in. I moaned quietly and sat down for a moment. I knew what it was it was hunger. This was my usual hunger signs. I hadn't eaten since that little bit of food David had given me at lunch. The hunger thing did not go with the going back in time thing.  
  
            All I needed was some water I would be able to ignore the hunger till the morning. I wandered over to the washroom and found some drinkable water with John shadowing me. The water helped a little, well enough to keep me going. I could do this.  
  
            I started walking towards my bunk and my foot connected with something or someone and before I knew it my back was connecting with a flimsy table that broke on contact. Yeah looking up from my spot on the floor I saw 6 very large girls. Or at least from position I was in having just broken their poker table they seemed huge.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Yeah so I'm having a cast call. Review or email me characters. and people please review. 


	8. A Rush

This chapter is going for the Japanese theme because I was reading Manga last night and added a few of my favorite anime characters to my shrine(Wall above my desk) today.  
  
**Shout Outs:**  
  
            Sapphy-Sama(using the honorific because I love my reviewers): Hmm maybe Caffeine wasn't such a good idea. *Hands Caffeine free soda to Sapphy* Thank you for replying the cast call *bows to Sapphy in the Japanese style* Arigato (thank you in Japanese). Oh and yes you can have Race.  
  
            AngelFish-Sama: Umm I don't know what's happening. See I'm not even planning this out. I just sit down and type. I've got some scenes planned out but that last one was completely spur of the moment. Yeah. Arigato AngelFish-Sama *bows Japanese style*  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
            "Da," I muttered looking up at them a wee bit scared.  
  
            Um before I continued I should explain the odd noises I make.  
  
1. 'Da' although it means 'yes' in Russian does not mean yes when I say it, well most of the time. Da however for me is a noise I make in my Stitch (you know Lilo and Stitch) voice and usually comes out when I fall over or trip.  
  
2. As you have probably noticed I growl. It's a back of the throat thing that sounds a lot like an animal growl. You can probably guess when and why I growl and things and or people.  
  
3. The snort noise. This is kind a sharp exhale through the nose that's similar to a snort. I tend to make the snort noise when I don't believe something that someone said or it's surprised.  
  
4. I should also note that I tend to slip into other languages. You have been warned. I will inform you though when I do and there will most likely be a translation.  
  
            Yes so back to my story. I was a little concerned at that moment about my physical safety. Some of these girls looked like they seriously wanted to hurt me. One shot the rest a glare and offered her hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. Once up I backed up a little bit.  
  
            "Thank you Stormy now dat she's up I can soak hah," One of the girls about 5'6" with dark brown hair and milky brown eyes said angrily.  
  
            "Leave de new goil alone AngelFish," Stormy replied sizing herself up. Stormy was at least 5'7" with long practically black that reached a little past her butt. Stormy was gorgeous. Dang I was jealous of her looks from day one.  
  
            "She broke ouh pokah table Stormy," Another girl said clearly irritated. She was about my same height with short dark brown hair. The way it was cut reminded me of a skater guy. She had hazel green eyes with an inner ring of yellow.  
  
            "Whoa chill," I said seeing a slightly higher chance that I might not get pummeled. "I didn't mean to I swear."  
  
            "She didn't mean it," said another. This one had large sapphire eyes and mid upper back length strawberry blonde hair. She had a smile which was odd because everyone else had a serious face or looked flat out angry. "I'm Sappy," she introduced herself.  
  
            "Julie," I replied not sure whether this was the right time for introductions or not.  
  
            "So ya just heah for de night oh stayin' foh a while?" Sapphy asked.  
  
            "Don't know but probably for a while." I replied not sure. Who know I could be here for the rest of my life. I didn't really want to be here for the rest of my life. I didn't want to be here at all.  
  
            "I still say we soak hah for breakin' out pokar table," AngelFish said with her hands already in fists.  
  
            "Did we soak ya when ya were new," Stormy asked AngelFish.  
  
            "Naw, but I didn't break de pokar table," AngelFish snapped in reply.  
  
            "AngelFish ya straighten up or ya in de streets tanight. I won't have ya soakin' anyone in me lodgin' house." Stormy said raising her voice. She was clearly the leader here. I guess it was a good thing that she was siding with me.  
  
            "Julie," John whined slipping between the girls that had gathered at our little face off thing. "Stop talking it's time for bed."  
  
            "Sorry John," I replied as he took my hand. The crowd parted as John pulled me along to my bunk. AngelFish however stood in my way. Stormy gave her a glare and she moved.  
  
            After I left Stormy turned to AngelFish and pulled her aside. I couldn't hear from my bunk what she was saying but I caught the word 'spot' once and rolled my eyes. It was possible however that she wasn't referring to the person but using it as a noun instead which is the proper use. Spot just happened to be nicknamed after a common word; it was also a common name for a dog.  
  
            John curled up on the blankets next to my bunk. He seemed very tired. He probably hadn't had a nap today helping Flame sell. Which reminded me that I'd have to find Flame tomorrow morning so that he could baby sit John.  
  
            "Hey, I'm Merp," The girl with the skater guy hair cut from before said spitting on her hand and offering it to me.  
  
            "Yo, Julie," I replied applying spit before shaking her hand.  
  
            "Yo?" she asked clearly not familiar with the term.  
  
            "Sorry, yo is another word for Hi," I explained. Merp nodded.  
  
            "Oh yo," She replied with a 'you're weird' look on her face.  
  
            "Julie it's sleeping time," John said sitting up.  
  
            "Sorry John," I replied lying down. "It's sleeping time," I said as a kind of go away to Merp, then closed my eyes. Despite the fact that there were a lot of loud awake people around me I managed to fall asleep.  
  
            I woke up to the people around me making a lot of noise. I at the moment got a sudden hatred for the girls around me for waking me up. Then it dawned on me that I had to be at the school by seven. Crap, what time was it. I had to go.  
  
            Since we hadn't gotten unchanged the night before I just had to grab John and go. On the way out I tossed Mrs. Konell a dime and was running out the door. I jogged to the boys LH and found them just getting up. I climbed through the window and handed the still pretty much asleep John to Flame.  
  
            "What time is it?" I asked hoping he had a watch.  
  
            "Hour(Mary said if I had Flame I needed Hour too)?" Flamed asked turning to another boy. "Wut time is it?"  
  
            "Six fifteen." he replied after pulling out a pocket watch.  
  
            "Shucks," I cursed jumping out the window to the fire escape and took off running.  
  
            I ran a good part of the way and stopped once I was out of breath to buy soon bread. I then ate as I ran, or jogged mostly, the rest of the way. The school building pulled into view and I started sprinting. I pushed through the door and ran skidding past the headmaster's office. Doubling back I walked into his office.  
  
            "I'm here," I announced panting with my hands resting on my knees.  
  
            "You're late," he replied not even looking up at me. 


	9. A Song

Hmm I really don't have anything to say here......So how about those Mariners? (sorry Seattle joke). I think I'll give out Mariners Hats for last chapter reviewers. Alright. Oh now I have something to say. I've finally found the summery I like. I promise I won't change it anymore. Oh and one more thing. I left it open so more people can apply for the cast call. I'll put it up when the cc is closed. Last thing I promise; school started so I don't have much time to write things out. When I do have time though I'll write as much as I can.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Sapphy: Yes...No more Soda for you. *Hands Mariners hat to Sapphy*. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
AngelFish: I'm glad I got your character on. *Hands Mariners hat to AngelFish* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Merp: Ack I'm sorry if I didn't get your character right. I'll work on it. Glad you liked the chapter. It was surprisingly fun to write, although that might have had to do with the lateness in which I was writing. *Hand Mariners Hat to Merp* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I... Over slept on accident," I said telling him the truth.  
  
"Work on it. If you're late again for every half an hour you're late the price will be a nickel."  
  
I nodded. I couldn't afford to be late. I needed every nickel, especially if I wanted to make my life as comfortable as possible. Not to mention I wanted to get John a real babysitter. Not that I didn't trust Flame, I did. I would just rather that John was with a real babysitter.  
  
"Mr. Ghoti expressed that he would like you to help him in his classroom." The headmaster said glancing up before going back to his paper work. I nodded having already known this. "I have agreed seeing as there isn't much for you to do."  
  
I nodded again and knew that he could see it out of the corner of his eye. I stood there a moment waiting for him to dismiss me I guess.  
  
"Go girl," he said noticing that I was still there. I scurried out and made an attempt to find classroom four. This I did not succeed at. That class room was impossible to find. Managed to find classroom three again; took a while though. I eventually stumbled across the room and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
I entered to find Mr. Ghoti at his desk looking over papers. I glanced over his shoulder to see what looked like history essays. He glanced up at me. I smiled back at him.  
  
"Revolution," he explained holding up one of the essays.  
  
"Ah," I replied. He handed the one he was holding up. I skimmed through it and found that it was pretty well written. There were a few grammar mistakes here and there but besides that it was good. Then again if he was teaching the revolution then he was teaching history and grammar wasn't as critical. "Nice essay," I commented not sure what to say.  
  
"It was written by one of my top students. David Jacobs." He replied adding back to the pile. "I first class will be arriving soon. We're just finished covering the revolution and are going to study the constitution a little more closely now. I've decided that my students should memorize the preamble for starters."  
  
I nodded. My 8th grade LA/SS teacher had made our class memorize the preamble by listening to the school house rock song over and over and over and over again. I know it by heart now. The song gets caught in my head too and annoys the heck out of me.  
  
"I'd like you to help them memorize it while I finish grading these papers." I nodded again I could do that. "I have a copy of it for you." He handed me the preamble but I handed it back.  
  
"I think I'll be fine without it." I replied confidently.  
  
He looked up at me with a little bit of confusion and I seized the opportunity to show off.  
  
"We the People of the United States of America, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. (Alright I was checking this and a bunch of words were capitalized and I figured there was a reason for that. So I figured that I should capitalize them too.)"  
  
Ghoti smiled and gave me a golf clap.  
  
"Alright then you won't need the written copy."  
  
"Yep," I replied with a little smirk.  
  
He pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time.  
  
"The first set of pupils will be here shortly."  
  
A second after he said that one walked through the door and found his seat. They all poured in with in a 2 minute range and Ghoti was allowed to start his class. After a moment of explanation I was allowed to take over.  
  
Once at the front a few boys sent flirty compliments my way. Ghoti immediately intervened and calmed the class. I rolled my eyes. These boys weren't going to be any better than the boys in 2003. Except that they were complimenting me. That was kind of cool.  
  
"Go ahead, go luck," Mr. Ghoti said getting ready to go back to grading papers.  
  
Then I got an idea.  
  
"Can I assign them assignments, so that they will remember it?" I asked remembering how our teacher had gotten us to remember the preamble.  
  
"What ever works," he replied sitting back down.  
  
"Alright," I said gaining a small smirk. "Mr. Ghoti said that you were going to learn the preamble, but I say that you're going to learn a song. The catch is that you and a buddy have to get in front of the class and sing it." The students stared at me in horror. This was school Mrs. Peterson style. Well actually Mrs. Peterson had had us sing it in front of the class for extra credit not our grade. So I felt like being cruel. "The song is the preamble to a catchy tune. This song will get in your head and stay there for the rest of your life."  
  
I sang the song once through. They nodded I guess figuring they could do this. "You guys wanna hear it again or do you want to give it a try?" 'Hear it again' was the general answer, so I sang it again. I sang it four more times before the class was ready to give it a try. They were really close.  
  
We went through it several more times before it was time for them to change classes. The rest of the day went pretty much the same way over and over again. I decided I for sure was not going to be a teacher when I grew up; it was much too repetitive for me. Oh I was glad when it was over.  
  
When it was finally over, before I went to collect my daily salary from the headmaster, Ghoti approached me. I knew exactly what he was going to ask. I decided it was best to let him ask. If I knew what he was going to ask then he might think that I think it's an uncommon song, which it is for 1899.  
  
"Where did you learn that song," Oh look at that. Exactly what I predicted it would be.  
  
I shrugged. I still hadn't thought of what to say to that. There was a moment of silence before I had something semi decent to say.  
  
"Heard it some where and got the stupid thing stuck in my head. I still haven't forgotten it." I pretended to be mildly annoyed by it.  
  
"Hmm," was what I got in reply. "See you tomorrow morning."  
  
With that I was free to collect and leave. So I did. Luckily the headmaster didn't deduct from my collection because I was late; it was probably a warning thing. Yeah so I started my trek back to Brooklyn. It was about a 45 minute walk.  
  
I liked to walk it gave me a minute to think and plan things through. Oh there was so much on my mind it was surprising that I could get to sleep some nights. Then again I was too tired to think by the time I got in bed at night.  
  
I walked deep in thought when it caught my eye. There on my left was a small toy store and in the window display sat a small brown teddy bear. I knew right then that John would love it. It would make him so happy. I felt I owed him for having to go through this. It wasn't my fault but I still felt like I owed him.  
  
I entered the store slowly looking around before approaching the salesman to find out how much the bear was. A quarter, the same quarter that I could use for that nights dinner or breakfast the next day. The quarter I needed to use for food, for lodging, or for a new pair of pants when john wore his out. The quarter that I didn't have for buying gifts, even gifts that would bring joy to my little brother that had been dragged with out a choice into a world that he didn't belong in.  
  
I nodded to the salesclerk and turned to leave. It was hard taking the steps out of that store but I knew I needed to. It was hard really having to use money management for the first time in my life, like this, but I knew that John would much rather eat than have a stuffed bear. 


	10. A Learning Experience

Guess what!! We're getting a new computer and it's going in my room. My room + brand new computer= Very Happy author and Happy author + no homework= often updates. So lets all hope that I get less homework.  
  
Hmm what should I hand out to my reviewers this chapter........Umm I'm thinking. I will think of something.  
  
**Shout Outs:**  
  
Sapphy: I love school house rock!!! John says 'thank you' for letting him borrow Ted.  
  
Merp: It must be an 8th grade thing because I learned it in 8th grade too. Several of my friends did also.  
  
Cici: Wow a lot of people had to memorize the preamble I thought it was just my insane, but awesome teacher.  
  
AngelFish: Maybe you will, seeing as Cici and Merp did too. Never know though. Singing it is actually quite fun because everyone else has to sing too.  
  
Clips: Uooo another new face (well name).. Yay! Thank you for the review. Uhh Spot is a stretch but I think I could do Skittery or one of the Brooklyn boys.  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
"But I would walk 500 miles, And I would walk 500 more" I sang quietly to myself as I walked around trying to find a good spot to sell. I gave the people around me a brief intermission from my singing while I began to bellow the headlines.  
  
"Ya can't sell word beans," I heard laughing from behind me.  
  
I turned to see Riley hawking the headlines at the absolute top of his lungs and getting two sales.  
  
"If I can't sell then what do I need to improve?" I asked not letting Riley crush myself confidence.  
  
"Ya need to be louder," He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Someone telling me to be louder was an oxymoron but I was willing to give it a try.  
  
"Horse on rampage kills whole family," I yelled as if I was back on the competition floor with my squad cheering at the top of my lungs so we could be heard over the music but still with clarity.  
  
Riley was still laughing at me but with his eyes this time. The kind of laughing that doesn't hurt but when done by a boy like Riley makes you melt. Trust me right about then I was a popsicle that had been out in the sun too long. "What now?" I asked hoping for another tip.  
  
"No one cares about de dumb hoise."  
  
"Alright then what should I yell then?"  
  
"Things wid catchy woids," Riley replied. "Things dat aren't in the normal conversation of people."  
  
"Like big words?" Big words, hopefully that would work. "Or maybe something in another language?"  
  
"Yeah try that."  
  
I glanced through the paper in search of something I could improve. 'Highly Respected Inventor Cries to meet Ends' uber lame headline that could use some improving.  
  
"So I could change something like 'Highly Respected Inventor Cries to meet Ends' to 'Eminent Inventor Catches Horrible Case of Histrionics'." Riley gave me a blank stare that meant he had no idea what the second phrase meant. "All right I guess I'll use that then."  
  
Riley nodded and went back to selling his stack of papers.  
  
"'Eminent Inventor Catches Horrible Case of Histrionics!'" I bellowed cheer style and got several sales. "Distinguished Science Community Shuns him!" This was fun! Dude it would be fun to walk around school yelling things that people only had a sliver of knowledge of what you were saying. Distinguished and Eminent probably wouldn't work but not many people know what Histrionics means. I love knowing big words.  
  
I sold the rest of my stack using similar improvements. It was a blast! I swear it was almost disappointing when I ran out of papers. Riley appeared out of no where when I was finished selling and took my hand.  
  
My eyes shifted between his hand in mine and his eyes. To me it was clearly a hint for him to let go of my hand but he didn't seem to get. I sighed and tried to pull my hand away. He held it tight.  
  
"Calm down," He whispered letting go of my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. He casually glanced to his right then let me go.  
  
"What'ja do that for?" I asked a little angry and confused.  
  
"Dere was a guy ovah dere I know giving ya looks," Riley replied starting to walk.  
  
"So?" I snapped catching up with Riley.  
  
"So if he dinks dat yeh me goil den he'll leave ya 'lone," Riley replied.  
  
"I still don't see why you did that," I growled lightly.  
  
Riley stopped and looked me in the eye. He was being a mixture of Riley and Spot right now and it confused the heck out of me when he did this.  
  
"Ya don't want a guy like dat going after ya," He said his usually emotionless face showing slight concern. "Guy's like that ah only looking foh one ding."  
  
"How would you know?" I replied. "Maybe he's really just a nice boy who would like some attention from the opposite gender."  
  
"De look on his face told me,"  
  
"Fine, Whatever," I said starting to walk. I wasn't sure why I had been arguing with Riley over that so I decided it was time to end it. I really didn't have much ground to argue there so I had been fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Ya think yeh all tough, and ya ah Julie, but ya don't seem ta know how ta take care of yehself on da street." Riley said grabbing my arm.  
  
I turned and stared at him. What was with the tough statement seemed a little out of the blue to me.  
  
"Why do you care so much? Maybe I just need to figure out how to take care of myself on the streets." I snapped back despite my confusion.  
  
"Fine good luck," Riley replied turning full Spot again his eyes completely cold. He turned and walked away with out a second thought from what I could see. I felt very alone all the sudden without him there. I turned and disappeared into the crowd to find Flame.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
I woke up exhausted but knew that I wouldn't be late again. Mom, as the others had insisted I call Mrs. Konell, had agreed to wake me up an hour before the others. I growled and got up for another long day of trying to stay alive.  
  
"Yeh not usually up wid us this early," Miracle said from where she was getting ready. Miracle had a little longer than shoulder length chestnut hair and was about 1 year I guess younger than me.  
  
"I've only known you for a day now," I replied sleepily. Miracle shrugged and went back to getting ready. Miracle sold in Manhattan like several of the other girls and slept here because there was no lodging house for girls in Manhattan. They had to get up earlier than even me for the walk.  
  
After getting ready I headed towards the door.  
  
"Leaving so eoily?" Clips asked standing by the stair case.  
  
"Unfortunately," I muttered staring to get a headache.  
  
"Alright," She replied. Clips also had chestnut color hair but with crisp blue eyes.  
  
I sighed at headed out for another long and most likely boring day. At least that's what I thought then. 


	11. A Fake Fight

I planned out this last night and you should be proud because I never plan things out and this is going to be a really long story if I finish it. Yeah so just thought I should tell you. Bah I forgot to give my reviewers something last chapter and now I have to give you two things... and I still can't think of anything to give.  
  
**Shout Outs:**  
  
            Miracle: No prob. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
            Sapphy: Umm sweet. Yes that's what I thought but Julie doesn't always agree with me. I hate it when my characters get minds oh their own. JKJK.  
  
            AngelFish: Another person siding with Riley. *sigh*. Yes he was being nice.. But Julie feels that since she has a boyfriend and everything that Riley needs to keep his distance... That and Riley had a little bit of Spot with him when that happened so Julie wasn't sure she could completely trust him. Lol now I'm practically rambling. I'll stop and just thank you now. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
            Tysangel114: Thanks so much. Wow reread. I reread my own stories but I didn't think anyone else does. Cool. I'll update as soon as I can but I blame the slow updates on my teachers. See I have a few well, umm 3 advanced classes(can't call them ap because the freshman don't really have ap classes just advanced ones) and the teachers in those classes like to give me homework, so much that I hardly have time to go to my gymnastics and cheer and stuff. So if you want I can get you emails of the teachers so you can spam them to give us less homework so I can update more.. Just joking. Sorry I'm a little hyper thus the little rambles. Thanks again.  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
            Now I could tell you all about the boring part of my day at the school or I could skip to the not so boring part.... Never mind you don't have a choice I'm going to the adventuress part.  
  
            I walked down towards the DC in hopes of having a really good selling day. Riley's warning was fresh in my mind as I walked through the streets constantly glancing over my shoulder. I had strayed from the usual crowd that I walked through in search of a quicker path.  
  
            My foot caught on a loose cobble stone and fell face first onto the street. To avoid being trampled I rolled into alley near me before trying to get up. I Got up slowly not in much hurray.  
              
            "'Ello," Said a boy standing near me.  
  
            "Hey," I replied cautiously.  
  
            "What'cha doin' in an alley in Brooklyn by yaself?" He asked advancing on me. All warning signs were up now. I backed up sure that there was an exit behind me if I needed to run.  
  
            "Whoa dere goily," came a voice behind me as I bumped into something. My heart stopped as I realized between the two of them they had the exits covered.  
  
            "We ain't going to hoit ya," said the first boy.  
  
            Not having much self-defense classes or anything I was terrified. Then I got an idea. Still right up against the one behind me I decided to S-I-N-G. Solar plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin! They all worked all perfectly except I missed his nose and got his eyes instead but that worked just as well.  
  
            I smiled as the one in front of had a look of horror on his face. Who said you couldn't learn things from movies. Really look at what "Miss Congeniality" had taught me.  
  
            I heard a gasp from the poor guy I'd practically crippled behind me and a burst of laughter from above me. I looked up and there was Riley looking down on us practically on the floor laughing.  
  
            "Julie dey wasn't gonna hoit ya," He said gasping for air.  
  
            "'Cuse me?" I asked completely confused.  
  
            "Dey was just gonna suggest dat ya stay in de streets,"  
  
            I was horror stricken when I looked down at the poor guy I'd whooped.  
  
            "Scheist," I cursed kneeling down to see if he was ok. "You kay?"  
  
            I got a low grunt out of him in reply. My heart sank and I suddenly felt absolutely horrible. I had acted in my own self defense at the time but now it seemed like the wrong thing to do. This poor boy, though he was older than me, had just gotten a serious beat down from a girl, talk about a serious blow to ones ego.  
  
            "Julie wow," Riley laughed coming down from the roof top. "Where'd ya loin dat?"  
  
            I merely smiled in reply. I wasn't about to explain to him a concept that he wouldn't even begin to understand. "Come on goil, who taught ya dat?" I continued to smile and gave no indication as to that I was going to tell him.  
  
            Riley taking a hint that I wasn't going to answer turned his attention to the boy on the ground. He shook his head as the boy sat up clutching his eyes that I'd got pretty square on.  
  
            "Dude, I'm sorry meant to hit your nose not your eye," I apologized trying to make up for what I had done.  
  
            "Uh," was all I got in reply.  
  
            "Si is havin' quite de bad day," Riley said offering Si a hand up. Si was only about 3 inches taller than me and had shaggy black hair hiding light brown eyes with an orange tinge to then.  
  
            "De goil took down Si," finally mumble the first boy.  
  
            "Yeah no kindin' Dima," Riley responded still slightly chuckling.  
  
            "Dima?" I asked turning to him.  
  
            "Yeah do I'se know ya or sum'im?"  
  
            "No, Dima is short for Dmitri right?"  
  
            "_Vy__ govo'rite po russki?"(the Russian here is only a pronunciation because they use a different alphabet) Dima asked me. I stared at him only having understanding of one word of it 'russki' which meant Russian, so from that I guessed that he asked if I spoke Russian.  
  
            "__Niet, know a little 'bout the culture and hist-" I cut myself off realizing the history I knew hadn't happened yet. The revolution didn't happen till 1916.. eh(not yet, eh) somewhere around there "-and... eh.. a little about the opera." Oh I really hoped that the Opera's I knew had been written already.  
  
            "Yeh, don't know much about Opeah and uddah rich people stuff," Dima replied back to me getting his distance a little.  
  
            "Neh," I muttered not sure how to reply to that.  
  
            "Julie heah," Riley said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Know's lots 'bout stuff."  
  
            "Alright Julie, what do ya know. Know any uddah language maybe," Dima said challenging me.  
  
            "Hai(Japanese for yes), Nihongo(the japanese word for japanese)," I replied back. Sure I didn't know that much Japanese but they didn't know that. I wasn't happy with just that though "et je parle Francais."  
  
            Dima nodded and shrugged seemly satisfied.  
  
            "Well I got papahs I got ta sell," I said adding a little bit of a New York accent to spice up my leaving.  
  
            "Wait Julie," Riley said catching up with me.  
  
            "What?"  
  
            "I need ta twak ta ya,"  
  
            "Not now,"  
  
            "Why not?"  
              
            "I said so,"  
  
            "Dat's no reason," Riley grabbed my arm.  
  
            "I don't care," I snapped jerking it out of his loose grip.  
  
            "Fine den," Riley turned and walking in the other direction with in seconds.  
  
            I sighed frustrated with Riley. I just wasn't sure what to do about him.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Hehehehe Yeah, that was fun to write. Makes pancakes for reviewers to make up for not giving them anything last chapter. _


	12. A Dream

Yes I know Julie is very 'bitchy', is the word I've been getting, to Riley.  It'll all be explained. Ya know what I'll see if I can get that part explained in this chapter…. Try.. my stories have minds of they're own and sometimes I don't always have control. Uhh hmm I think I'll give out the little Origami frogs we made in Japanese today. We had all passed out Katakana quiz so we got kinda a fun day. 

This chapter is dedicated to my friend named Adam (no he's not my boy friend and no I don't like him) because he's moving away tomorrow and we're all really sad about it. Mary I don't want to hear a word. 

**Shout Outs: **

            Sapphy: *laughs* Crutchy, the silly boy. 'I said so,' is an answer, I use it all the time….. hehehe. Thanks for reviewing. *gives cute little origami frog*

            Amiee Amelie: Thank you. Wow you sound picky when it comes to newsie's fic's so I really take the compliment to heart. Yeah I know it's a little inconceivable…. but I think that's why I'm having so much fun writing it…. I agree with you though, newsies is almost perfect. Thanks for reviewing. *gives cute little origami frog*

            Tysangel14: Yes the Manhattan newsies will show up. It wouldn't be a newsies fanfiction with out them. We already met Davie, not sure whether we'll see much more of him though…. Umm not sure when we'll meet them though, I know when in the story about it'll happen but not sure chapter wise. *gives cute little origami frog*

            Merp: Yup, yup Miss Congeniality one of my favorite movies. It's ok you can laugh at Si. I laugh at him for getting beat up by Julie, although she aim a little below the belt, it was self defence so it's all good. *gives cute little origami frog*

**Chapter 12 **

            That night I again went back to the lodging house and went straight to bed. I hoped the other girls didn't think that John and I were being anti-social. I wasn't trying to be I was just really tired. Exhausted really and well feeling a little guilty from giving Si the beat down, euh more of intense pain for getting him in a spot no boy should have to go through unless of course he deserved it *cough*Oleg*cough*. 

            I was pretty much asleep with in seconds or as close to seconds when you feel guilty for something. I had one of the most bizarre dreams, well this isn't unusual for me like the time I dreamt I stole Jacky Chan's sparkly, green pants but we won't go into that. I dreamt that I was in the Japanese class room at my school but Sensei (Japanese for teacher, or master) wasn't there, Riley, John and Adam were. Riley and John were playing poker and John was wearing his peter pan costume for Halloween. 

            Adam stood off to the side watching them both quietly. I approached him feeling guilty about almost forgetting him. He didn't even acknowledge me as I opened my mouth to speak. He walked towards the mini game of poker which had expanded to with several more faces I didn't know but did because it was a dream. He behind Riley his face reminded me of the emotionless look Spot got in his eyes some times. Riley was laughing then stood up and let Adam take his place in the poker game. 

            The scene changed to just me and John at a swimming pool. An unknown face was diving of the board and my friend, Elizabeth, was walking towards with Dima next to her. They were laughing and in my dream seemed like they would make a cute couple. Elizabeth smiled at me and spoke in a language I didn't understand. She was speaking in German I realized. Elizabeth doesn't speak German, neither does Dima. 

            "Julie," she yelled in her loud Elizabeth voice. 

            "What?" I called back just as loud as if it were one of our games. 

            "Julie!" She called again but I swore it wasn't her voice. 

            Then my radio went off playing Twinkle by Track One. Elizabeth was signing a long; Elizabeth had never heard my Track One CD. Track One is never on the Radio either. The song changed. 

            "Wake up you sleepy head, get up get out of bed. See how the sun is shining. Stand up and move your toes. Tell them it's time to go; you've a lot to do today." I was positive I heard my older brother Edmond, and sister Dinny singing it. 

            I sat up fast hitting my head on the bunk above me. John sat on my sat legs trying to sing the wake up song. I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

            "Finally up?" asked Stormy not to far away. 

            "Yes what time is it?" 

            "6:30ish," she replied estimating. 

            "Crap, why didn't Mom wake me up earlier?" I jumped out of bed, moving john first of course. 

            "Julie ya woik at a school don't'cha?" Stormy said with a calm voice. This didn't seem like a time for questions to me I was going to be late and then loose some money for the day. Loosing money was a bad thing. 

            "Yeah," I replied rushing to get ready. 

            "School's are closed on Saturday's aren't dey?" 

            "Yeah," I replied slowing down as her words dawned on me. "It's Saturday isn't it?" 

            "Yeah," 

            "Oh," I felt a little stupid after that I felt really very stupid for not knowing what day of the week it was. I got ready and decided to sell the entire day. It would be a new experience. I'd only sold half a day before and this could be fun. Maybe fun wasn't the right word but adventurous definitely was. 

            "Guess what John," I said after we were all ready. 

            "What?" he asked noticing the excitement in my voice. 

            "You get to be with me all day today," 

            "Really!?!" John asked. 

            "Yep," 

            "Huray," John said bouncing. "Are we going to play like at home?" 

            "No, we have to sell newspapers," I replied his face dropped. 

            "Oh," he groaned. "But I want to play." 

            "I know you do, but we can't today." 

            "Please Julie, Please," he begged. It hurt to have to turn him down when he was begging like that. 

            "Maybe later we can find you a part. Would that be okay?" 

            "Yeah," He replied after a moment of thought and it was hesitant too. 

            After the reluctant agreement we headed out to the distribution center so I could buy our papers. 


	13. A Conversaton, finally

 Umm can't think of anything to give reviewers. umm, ummm.. Oh yes we got our school picture the other day. Mine looks really good, 'cept it doesn't look much like me. oh shucks, anyway pictures for reviewers.  
  
**Shout Outs:**   
  
            Sapphy: I don't look at the meanings and treat them more like a demented version of what's constantly in my thoughts. It's actually quite creepy; I've made stories out of stuff I've dreamt before.... those were some weird stories. *gives a picture*  
  
            Amiee Amelie: Thanks for reviewing, please do review more, I like reviews, actually to tell the truth, the more reviews I get the faster I update. *gives a picture*  
  
            BrooklynGrl: Yeah I know about the immature guy thing. *growls* Will *growls* And then they get older and still act like elementary schoolers *growls* Will *growls* Anyway thanks for reviewing *gives picture* Oh yeah and there is still openings for chapter's. and you didn't give me much of a description of personality. so I just kinda made one up, if you have a problem with the character then just email me.  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
            I morning flew by quickly selling with John and I had to sympathize with Flame, because by the afternoon he was a little pill. There was only one thing to do. Nap, John needed a nap which meant back to the lodging house. We headed back with John nagging on me that 'he wasn't tired'. I however knew better.  
  
            After putting little buddy down for a nap, I figured that I was in 1899 with the newsies and I needed to get to know these very 'nice' boys. My first guess was that they were down at the docks after finishing selling to morning edition to wait for the afternoon edition. It was worth a try and I swear it must have been my lucky day or something because there they were.  
  
            I made an approach, and then it hit me. Riley would be here, that would mean confrontation. I had though about it all morning. I was so mean because I had a boy friend. Maybe though what he had to say had nothing to do with that kind of thing. Maybe it was something else. Maybe I should let him say what he needed to.  
  
            With a mission at hand I walked forward to mingle among the boys. I was hoping that they wouldn't notice me and that I would be able to just introduce myself to a few of them, but no. They noticed me immediately. I quickly went from Julie to that girl that beat up Si. So now I had a whole new reputation. I went form that girl with Spot to that girl who beat down Si with in like a day. I made a decision right there, I needed a nickname.  
  
            Really I've gone back in time to 1899 and next on my list of things to do was earn a nickname, or a newsie name. Then of course I had to meet the Manhattan newsies, but that would have to wait. Not to mention that if I had been like the girls in the Fanfiction I had read then I needed to get a newsie to fall in love with me.. But I had a boy friend and well that complicated things.  
  
            "'Ey Julie," Flame greeted pleasantly.  
  
            "Hey, 'sup?"  
  
            "sup..?" I got with a blank stare in reply. I took a deep breath and figured I needed to work on this slang thing I'd grown accustomed too.  
  
            "Sup, its shorted version of 'waz up', which is short for 'what's up', which is a phrase meaning 'how's it going' or 'what's going on in your life'." The blank stare slowly turned into a smile and nod kind of thing. I shrugged he would have had to been born about a hundred years later to appreciate sup.  
  
            "Did ya really soak Si?" and the question of the day was finally asked by our friendly red head.  
  
            "Well kind of, didn't Spot fill you in on the details?"  
  
            "Naw, but Dima did. Just checkin' ta sees if he wasn't makin' it up. Spot didn't really say anyt'ing after getting back. Did ya beat up 'im too?"  
  
            I laughed at Flame's casual joke.  
  
            "Naw," not physically anyway, I thought to myself. "He said he wanted to talk to me yesterday, but I had to go. Do you know where he could be?"  
  
            "He's always in the same place." Flame informed me. He didn't have to tell me where that was. Oh I already knew, but I let him explain anyway.  
  
            After the explanation I headed towards the perch. There he sat not even noticing me, his cool (cold not neat) blue eyes glancing over the water. I wanted to go talk to him. I couldn't do it though. He seemed so deep in thought. I understood what it was like for people to interrupt the thought process and wasn't about to find out what Riley would do to me if I interrupted his.  
  
            I mustered up more guts and casually headed in his direction. I knew that Riley was still going to be on watch and would notice if anyone approached. His head swung, eyes staring right into mine challenging why I was there. I wanted to cower under the gaze but kept tall and let my eyes challenge him back. Riley shrugged off my staring contest and jumped down.  
  
            "What do ya want?" He asked sharply.  
  
            "You said you wanted to talk ta me," I replied a little too quickly.  
  
            He nodded as an affirmative. So he still wanted to talk to me. I had been worried that since I had been so cold to him yesterday that he would consider the conversation not worth his time.  
  
            "Yeah want ta go somewhere wid less people dough?" he asked Riley peeking through Spot's tough shell.  
  
            "I don't know," I replied not sure I wanted to be alone with him. He laughed at me smiling.  
  
            "I mean if ya wanna stay heah dat's fine but it's easier to hear each uddah when dere's not newsies around yellin' at each uddah." I shrugged and he looked at me clearly in search of a yes, or no.  
  
            "Sure, but where?" I asked.  
  
            "How 'bout lunch?" he suggested.  
  
            I rolled my eyes. Lunch huh? Seems like he was asking me out personally, but with Riley you never know.  
  
            "Sure,"  
  
            He led me towards a small Italian restaurant next to the docks. We found a seat and ordered two small plates of pasta before he began.  
  
            "Where are ya from?" He asked straight out. I stared unsure of what he meant.  
  
            "Seattle I already told ya," I replied still confused.  
  
            "Naw, I have a friend dat's from ovah dere, and he ain't nuthin' like ya,"  
  
            I understood where he was coming from now. I didn't know how to reply. I couldn't tell him the truth. There was no way he would believe me. I knew how things like this went. He wasn't going to get a word out of me.  
  
            "And dat foist night I met ya and John, it was all strange. De streets weren't normal, the roof was different. I didn't dare leave dat roof top. Naw I slept right dere. Dank goodness when I woke up in de morning everyding was normal 'gain. Den I see ya again two weeks later and you freak out. Suddenly you need a place ta stay, and ya try ta be like us but yeh diffahent." Riley just stared at me while explaining. I stared right back jaw set. I couldn't tell him anything. I wasn't going to tell him anything. "Julie just explain, den I'll leave ya alone aftah dat if ya want."  
  
            "I would if I could, but I can't so I won't," I replied back facial features unmoved. His eyes bore down on me again. I averted my eyes taking my mental chant again.  
  
            "Will you let me help ya den?" He asked. There was something about the way he said it that made me suspicious. All of his body language made him seem sincere, but there was something there that made me untrusting. It was as if there was more of a reason behind him then just trying to be helpful. That reason was behind those deep eyes I couldn't reach.  
  
            "How?"  
  
            "If yeh me goil den no one will try and go aftah ya." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Riley moved quickly to try and convince me. "We won't even do nuthin' I swear. It'll just be show."  
  
            I though about it, when people had thought that I was going girl to begin with it had had its advantages. Then again I had a boyfriend, and it just wouldn't feel right, wouldn't be right at all.  
  
            "I'm already somebody else's girl." I informed him right out.  
  
            "Ya are?" Spot seemed a little bit surprised by it. I swear I was ready to slap him. Surprised that I had a boyfriend really? Talk about an emotion slap to my self confidence.  
  
            "What am I not the kind of girl to be someone's girl or something? Am I not pretty enough? Because Adam thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart, he thinks I have a great personality." I hissed insulted.  
  
            Riley laughed. He laughed at me, come on do you have to be anymore mean.  
  
            "Naw I don't see why a guy wouldn't want you as a girl but ya only been heah a little while, most fella's don't ask a girl ta be deir girl dat quick." I understood, he though Adam was a boy from around here. "Is he one of de boys at de school ya woik at? Some rich boy?" under his breath I heard him mutter scab.  
  
            "Adam's no scab." I snapped protecting him. "He's a boy from where I used to live." I growled quietly at Riley  
  
            "If he's from where you used to live, do you plan on going back? Is dat why you are so loyal?" He asked voice as sharp as my own.  
  
            I stared at him not sure what to say. What could I say to that? Why was I so loyal? It wasn't like Adam and I had ever done anything serious. We'd hugged and gone to a few movies. No kissing, kissing was outside my comfort zone at only 14. Adam respected that. He never pushed me to do anything I didn't want to.  
  
            "I don't know," I replied my voice whimpering slightly. I didn't know if I was ever going to go home.  
  
            "How can ya not know?" His voice was still just as strong.  
  
            "I just don't know," I was still so confused about the whole thing. How did he come to my time and then I to his.  
  
            "Do ya want to go back?"  
  
            "Yes," I replied quickly. Well I answered one of his questions.  
  
            "Why don't ya just go den?" his voice returning to its normal calm.  
  
            "I can't,"  
  
            "You can't?" he seemed doubtful.  
  
            "Yeah I can't. Let's just leave it at that," I had had enough of this conversation.  
  
            "I don't understand did yeh family kick ya out? Why can't a go back to de strange place where ya used to live?"  
  
"What part of lets leave it at that don't you understand?" I asked.  
  
            Riley didn't say anything just stared at me. I stood up to leave. I didn't need this. I was confused enough already.  
  
            "If ya evah reconsidah me offah just tell me," Riley said as I passed him to the door.  
  
            I didn't make a reply just left.


	14. A Game of Pokah

My older brother just walked in and told me that my beta, Mary, owes him tootsie rolls so tootsie rolls for reviewers.

**Shout Outs:**

            Sapphy: Yes we should kill spot then.. wait kill. no that would be a little too mean. How about torture? I don't know why, I typed and it kinda came out like that. *almost hands tootsie rolls then hesitates when remember the last time she gave Sapphy sugar. Shrugs and hands her tootsie rolls anyway*.

            gypsy-morrigan: Thank you. 15 year old boy in the Seattle area, you should tell me more about this John. Just kidding. Thanks again *Hands tootsie rolls*.

            Amiee Amelie: Its ok, Sapphy up there^ wants to kill Spot. Thanks for reviewing *hands tootsie rolls*.

            BrooklynGrl: Its alright I understand. You won't have to be sad for a while. This story may just go on forever. No not that long, but I'm only about ¼ into the first part. Thanks for reviewing *hands tootsie rolls*.

**Chapter 14**

            I entered the Lodging House to find John awake and playing with one of the younger newsies. Why hadn't I thought of this? He would probably wake up while I was gone. I shouldn't have left him alone. I walked up behind him. John didn't even notice me he was so enthralled in his game of marbles.

            John had adapted well to his environment and I never heard him complain much anymore. He still wanted to go home, I could tell. It was a wonder to me how little children could understand when the people taking care of them were stressed, and how when they are stressed that the children would do their best to behave.

            I sighed deeply and sat down on my bunk. I was tired beyond all means and was on the verge of collapse as it was. Yet I felt the need to stay awake and do my job. Take care of John, my primary objective. A reassuring hand rested on my shoulder.

            Looking up I saw Aurora, one of the other girls who stayed in the lodging house. Aurora had shoulder length auburn hair, hazel eyes, and an athletic build. I didn't know much about her, didn't know much at all. She seemed pretty shy around strangers, which is understandable a lot of people are. I guess I was still a stranger to her. We knew each others names, so I guess I could call her an acquaintance. She was an ally in this twisted time I had landed myself in.

            "You ok?" she asked her comforting hand leaving my shoulder.

            "Tired," I lied. There was a lot more to it than that. I wasn't going to poor my heart out though. I'm not one to poor my heart out at times like these. Now that I think about I don't poor my heart out in many times at all.

            She nodded, whether accepting I didn't want to talk about it or believing that I was tired I wasn't sure.

            She left my side to attend to what ever it was that she needed to do. I stayed in the lodging house instead of leaving to sell the evening edition. I didn't want to be on the streets right now. I knew I could and I wouldn't have to worry at all. Riley seemed to be determined to protect me whether I wanted to be in his debt or not. I can't say I really minded knowing that I would be safe. I wondered though what if something where to happen to me outside of his jurisdiction. Really he didn't own all of New York, just Brooklyn. He couldn't protect me everywhere. Or could he? Did he watch everywhere I went?

            "'Ey Julie!" Miracle ran in. She and other Manhattans had just gotten back.

            "Konban wa," I replied not taking my attention from my thought, which is why my automatic response was in a different language. I'm not exactly sure why, but when someone talks to me and I'm thinking, or concentrating on something I have an odd tendency to reply in another language.

            "What?" I looked up at the blank stare I was getting.

            "Good evening," I repeated this time in English.

            "Ah," Miracle muttered still with the traces of a blank stare on her face. "Good evening."

            "Good sellin'?"

            "Yeah, what 'bout youse?"

            "Yeah,"

            Our conversation was skin deep. I didn't feel like putting any meaning into my words. I didn't feel like doing much at the moment. I kind of just wanted to curl up on my bunk and sleep. Sleep was so relaxing. So thoughtless, that I could be free for just a few moments. But, no I had to stay awake another hour or two to put John to bed.

            "Who's up foh some pokah?" Sapphy called out across the room as she entered.

            Several people agreed, and moved over to the new poker table Mom had bought for us. I contemplated moving to join the others but decided against it. It would require moving all the way across the room. That was way to much work for me at the moment.

            "Come on Julie," Clips said tugging on my arm as she made her way over.

            I shrugged and figured the distraction was worth it. The poker game was nearly full by the time I got over there and took a place next to Angelfish. The cards were dealt out and I got a really bad hand. I suck at poker even without the bad hands. This was not going to be a good game.

            I folded straight out and watched as it narrowed down between Angelfish and Stormy for the win. After a moment of tension Angelfish folded and Stormy revealed her bluff. We all laughed as Stormy laid down a pair of sixes, Angelfish didn't seem too happy about it though.

            Our group played several more rounds before retiring. I have to say I didn't do to bad. Only folded straight out twice and managed to win once. I think they let me win it though. There was absolutely no way I could have won that on my own. Just no physically possible way, but I can hope.

            I felt a lot more relaxed after the game and got John and myself ready for bed. I had made a resolution. I was going to go to Manhattan tomorrow and meet the newsies there. I was very excited to meet my idols. They were just awesome and I had to wonder if they met up to the standards their actors had made for them.


	15. A New Chapter

Erm well I'm at my dad's house writing this so all the shout outs are on my computer at my mom's house. Thus there are no shout outs this chapter but I'll put them into the next chapter. We can all thanks Sapphy for this next chapter because I got inspired to write again because of her. This chapter is also going to take a little different stance than all the other ones (aka I was bored with my former layout of the story and am now improvising it)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Spot scaled the stairs up to the roof of the building. He wasn't completely sure what had drawn him here, but he was sure it had to with the mystery that revolved Julie. This was where he had first experienced whatever kind of magic surrounded her. He was sure it was magic because that first time he had been with her the world seemed completely screwed up. Every meeting since then the world had been normal but she sure wasn't. The others noticed it too, but didn't say anything because they didn't think anything of it. Spot on the other hand wanted answers, and she wasn't going to give them to him. This frustrated the Brooklyn leader to no end.  
  
Pushing through the door out to the roof Spot sighed seeing nothing was out of place. Nearly anything had changed since even he had resided in the apartment building with his family. You could say that's why he met her in the first place. He had been visiting his old roof. He owned it back then, before the accident. Now he just visited it.  
  
An array of yellows and purples sprinkled the sky as the sun set before the newsie's eyes. He smiled remembering why he used to visit this spot. It hadn't lost its beauty at all. This was where his brother used to take his to watch the sun set. It then occurred to Spot that maybe that's why he had been so willing to help Julie and John. They reminded him of his older brother and himself. What if someone had helped them, would Spot be the only one left then?  
  
Pushing this aside in his mind Spot decided to just sleep up here again. He didn't see any point in going back to the lodging house. His followers were used to him not coming back some nights. Most thought that he was having a one-night stand when he didn't come back. Spot didn't care what the newsies thought.  
  


* * *

  
I walked down the road towards the Manhattan distribution center accompanied by several of the girls who were going to sell with the Manhattan boys. Their chatter filled the streets along with bursts of laughter. I didn't feel much like joining them at the moment. I was way too worried about what the Manhattan boys would be like. Would they be anything like they were in the movie, or complete opposites? A million questions fluttered through my mind on the subject.  
  
Returning my attention to where I was going I realized that we had reached our destination. I smiled at the gates as they opened to admit us. The line of newsies startled me and I tried to pick out the different newsboys. With out much success I decided to wait for an introduction.  
  
"Come up to de front wid me," Miracle said grabbing my arm. I followed, or more of was dragged, to the front of the line where stood the Jack Kelley. I was in complete and utter awe. Not quite as hot as Christian Bale was playing the New Yorker, but that's hard to do. Looking around I noticed quite a few of the others. Kid Blink was hard to miss along with Crutchy and Boots. Then I picked up Racetrack's voice asking who wanted in on the bet.  
  
"What'cha smilin' 'bout goily?" Kid Blink asked me grinning.  
  
"Heh, nuthin'." I replied knowing that my smile couldn't be repressed no matter how much I tried. I decided to not even try.  
  
"Uh-huh, and I goes around wid a smile that big all de time too," He replied slyly, and then pointed forward.  
  
I blushed realizing that I was next in line and hadn't been paying attention. I stepped up the window and bought 60 papers then moved out of the way for Blink. Standing off to the side I looked around for Miracle or one of the other girls I knew. No such luck. A hand rested on my shoulder making me jump. I turned to see Kid Blink laughing at me with his hand extended.  
  
"Kid Blink," He said introducing himself. "Looks like you're new 'round dese parts."  
  
"Julie, and I usually sell in Brooklyn. I came up to visit because I know a few girls that sell here."  
  
"Brooklyn!?!"  
  
"Yeah, but only in my spare time. During the week I work as a student teacher at a local school."  
  
"Wow quite the job ya got dere," Blink said his face giving off how impressed he was.  
  
" Who's yeh new friend Blink?" Racetrack asked walking up.  
  
"Dis is Julie visitin' from Brooklyn," Blink answered  
  
"Dear me, Spot's Julie?" Race addressed myself more than Blink.  
  
"Spot's Julie?" I repeated brows furrowed in.  
  
"Yeah de goil that Spot told me about. Youse kind of look like his description."  
  
"Hey as long as he didn't claim to ownership of me," I replied relaxing my face and holding my hands up in surrender.  
  
"Didn't say that ya was his goil, but didn't say dat ya wasn't either."  
  


* * *

  
The Brooklyn leader gazed up at the stairs thinking about the first time he'd met Julie and John. He knew that if he could gain her trust maybe he could get the answers out of her, but every time he tried for her trust he seemed to lose more of it. Her trust seemed like an unobtainable object. Just like one of those girls that he tried to get to become his girl, but everything he tried just seemed to push them father away. Then again he wouldn't much mind having her as his girl. This was going to take a lot of thinking. 


	16. Another New Chapter

\/\/007 people have been waiting for me to update. Wow... I feel really inspired now. Still at my dad's house so chapter 15's shout outs will have longer.  
  
Thinking about it now the last chapter was really very odd. You hear what happened to Spot during the dusk and Julie during the morning... well maybe it was Spot the night before Julie's morning.  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Sapphy: Well I'm not even really sure what the accident was yet... Spot doesn't need to know that though... Yes that email you sent a while back reminded me I had a story to finish, so here I am typing again. Thanks for the review!  
  
Cici: Wait no longer because I decided to update more regularly again. I'm getting a job so no promises, but I'll try. Thanks for the review!  
  
BrooklynGrl: Wow everyone cheered! Lol I think I may have to put you in again soon, since I've gone back to improving the plot it'll be easy. Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
I ended up selling with Mush, Dutchy and Specs. Ironically Specs didn't really have glasses. He didn't want to tell me why his name was specs though. I didn't push it, but they seemed to want to give me a nickname. My nickname had become quite the topic as we sat around eating lunch at Tibby's.  
  
"How about Teach?" Specs suggested playing off my job at the school.  
  
"Naw for a goil like heh ya need something wid more spunk," Dutchy rejected Spec's remark on the subject.  
  
"Well den what do you suggest," Specs shot back.  
  
"I think Nanny might be cute seeing as she has ta take care of her little brudah," Mush added.  
  
"What about Spot's goil," Race suggested teasing me.  
  
"But I'm not Spot's goil," I shot back imitating his accent.  
  
"Well den why do you sell in Brooklyn den? Goil's sell where dere's a boy dat they're interested in."  
  
"Yeah like me," Sapphy said walking up and using Race's head as an armrest.  
  
I smiled at Sapphy illustrating Race's point. It wasn't one to be forgotten too. Why do all newsies fans want to go back in time? They want to get together with their favorite newsie, and here I was in the perfect situation yet I didn't seem to want it. Then again I did have a boy friend. Adam, I seemed to forget about him while I was here. He was probably why I rejected Spot. If I weren't going out with Adam, I'd probably be non-stop flirting with Spot. Or would I?  
  
"What'cha thinking about?" Mush asked breaking my train of thought.  
  
"My boyfriend," I replied not even thinking about the strange terminology to them.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"I'm his girl, he's my boy... friend" I explained. They didn't seem to get it. "Kind of like how Sapphy is Race's goil so he's her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh I understand," Ducthy nodded.  
  
"Yeah dat makes sense I guess," Race agreed. Then he turned it around on me. "Hmm looks like Spot's got some competition."  
  
"Lay off Race," I snapped. "Spot doesn't seem to have any interest in me like that."  
  
"He knows. Race just likes teasing ya about it," Sapphy said clearly trying to calm me.  
  
"Alright," I didn't quite feel so defensive anymore. Knowing that Race had only been joking made it seem far less of such a big deal.  
  
"Dear me," Race muttered looking at his watch. "Time for de afternoon edition."  
  
As if that was the cue everyone got up and headed out. I followed not used to this strange tradition. The others lead the way back to the distribution center with out even paying attention to where they were going. I on the other hand had no idea where I was going.  
  
I decided that my day had been going pretty well all things considered. It felt like maybe this life wouldn't be so bad. They were happy enough with out a computer or the Internet. Mind you they were too busy to really have time for video games and talking to friends on the phone. They didn't need a phone; all their friends practically lived with them. It was a little weird not getting any alone time though.  
  
In the afternoon went by quickly and before I knew it all the newsies were getting ready to sell the evening edition which meant for us girls to sell as we walked back to Brooklyn. I still had to go get John from Flame seeing as I didn't think that the young boy would appreciate the walk to Manhattan. I resolved to tell him a story before bed to make it up to him.  
  
Upon arriving at the lodging house for John and stumbled across something very unnerving.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?!" I screeched at Flame who had a cup of beer up to John's mouth. Flame was wide eyed staring back at me from where he sat. He shrugged realizing who his harasser was. Mind you the entire lodging house was looking at me too.  
  
"Giving de kid a sip," Riley replied covering for his best friend.  
  
"A sip!?! I don't care how much it is! It's still beer!" I was fuming. Every word that slipped through my lips was accompanied by venom. "He's fucking 4 years old you idiot! Does the term light weight mean a thing to you!"  
  
By now I was in Riley's face waiting for a reply. His blue green eyes stared back into mine. I got a very cold and emotionless feeling being that close to him. My body shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Fine. No more beer for Pan over dere," His comment was more directed at Flame then me.  
  
I blinked once, then twice still up in Riley's face. I had expected him to come up with a witty remark for confronting him like that. I had expected something along the lines of a "Dere goin' ta be messin' wid my hands" come back. He could tell how startled I was, and sent me a pleasant smirk.  
  
"You're just going to agree with me like that? The most powerful newsie in all of New York and you're not going to fight me about this?" I was still a little taken aback. I could have let it go, but I was curious.  
  
"Yeah, if ya made a decision dat yeh little brother wasn't going ta drink. It's not my place ta give him beer."  
  
"Oh. Ok," I replied still a little disjointed by this very Riley display Spot was doing in front of his followers.  
  
"Well if yeh done I don't see any more reason for ya ta be so close," I locked onto his eyes while the Brooklyn leader spoke. "Dat is unless ya want something else."  
  
"Nope, I'm good." I backed off quickly. "We'll just be going than I guess."  
  
I picked up John and left. 


	17. Heart Broken

I've given up on chapter 15's shout outs just to let everyone know. Since this story needs to get going again. I needed someway to get myself more interested in it. So I decided to speed things up a little

Chapter 17's shout outs:

Sapphy: I'll have some Spot and Flame smack-ige to make up for their stupidity in the last chapter . That or it could just be fun to beat them down; I should just do it for the fun of it.

MiseryLovesCompany: Don't worry you didn't miss anything; it's just a confusing story. I like to confuse people in hopes that they will read on to become less confused. It's nice when they review too. Thanks for reviewing by the way.

BrooklynGrl: I get the feeling that you were glaring at me because this story is so slow at updating… heh. Heh. Thanks for the review.

JamieBell: I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 17

I hate Mondays, and this was no exception. I growled fiercely at an un-expecting baker trying to get me to buy some bread as I walked to the school that morning. The walk seemed to take forever in my bad mood and my aching feet weren't helping much either. The regular street chatter seemed to annoy my ears simply by it being there. I could safely say it wasn't going to be a good day for anyone coming in contact with me.

I treaded up the steps to the school quickly as my hair flicked in my face from a light gust of wind. A buckle from my shoes caught on a lower step and I few forward hitting the steps. With a slight pout I turned around into a sitting position before regaining my composure and continuing into the school.

The day wore on uneventful except for my occasional snarling at someone. I had decided that growling was too lenient and settled for snarling instead. Upon contact with David I couldn't help but mention that I had been in Manhattan selling with the newsies there. He seemed pretty upset that he hadn't been able to sell the previous day with his friends. I had noticed that he was quite the social outcast at school. He was a newsie at heart it couldn't be helped that he just didn't get along with normal school-bound boys. One point in the day though he pointed out the small heart shaped scare on my wrist.

His finger rested lightly on the scar and he looked at me curiosity in his eyes. I blinked at him for a moment trying to figure out what kind of story to weave into an explanation. In truth the scar had gotten there from an incident involving at hot glue gun. I had accidentally placed the tip right against the wrist carelessly. How the scar had ended up into a heart I still hadn't quite figure out.

"I was playing with fire," I stumbled out with a slight jump. The story was a stretch but he seemed to accept it.

"Looks like a heart," he commented more to himself than me but after a moment he seemed to change his mind about who he was talking to and looked up at me expectantly.

"I used to joke that if a boy could get it off my wrist he could have my heart. Kind of cheesy I know, but hey I was in the 6th grade." I chuckled remembering all the cheesy stupid things I'd done in the 6th grade. David nodded.

School finished out pretty without incident. I helped Mr. Ghoti by grading tests while he was teaching and tidying up the classroom a little. My light interaction with the people around me helped my mood a little. By the time I was walking home I'd even cooled down a little bit. Not that the heat of the day had cooled at all.

I was dripping by the time I caught up with Flame selling the afternoon edition on the Brooklyn streets. I didn't see John right off the bat but within seconds he'd latched himself to me. I pried the small boy off my sticky body, picked him up and wrapped my arms entirely around his small body.

He seemed so much lighter since we'd gotten here. I held him out a little way from me and could easily see how much skinnier he'd become. I knew he didn't eat much between the anxiety of being on the streets and the simple fact that there wasn't much to eat. It broke my heart more than anything that had happened to me. I pulled him back into me and just held him as I began to cry.

Despite how hard I was working and trying to take care of him it still wasn't enough. I wasn't ready for this. I'd lived my whole life with someone there to take care of me if I needed it. But I was all on my own out here trying to take care of John. He needed my complete protection and care. I couldn't let anything happen to him. He needed me.

"Julie what's wrong?" John asked trying to wipe the tears from my face.

I sobbed harder at his concern for me. Someone pulled John from me as I started to lose my balance. A strong pair of arms held me up right in a tight embrace. I held onto my comforter assuming it was Flame, wanting to never let them go and have to face the harsh world around me.

After a while my comforter pulled away so that only one arm held me and he led me off the streets. I knew I should have stopped crying and taken John to start our own selling. I should have told myself to toughen up and taken care of the situation at hand. I had things to take care of and a shattered world to put back together. I needed to feed my skinny little brother and myself. There wasn't time to break down and weep. I needed to be sturdy!

These thoughts just made me cry harder. I wasn't made for this life. I needed real technology to survive!

My already sporadic breathing took a turn for the worse and my comforter all but picked me up. Guilt filled my body again and I looked to thank him. There was Riley all but carrying me back to the girls lodging house. All the yelling I'd done at him battled within my mind and guilty sob that followed made him look down at me.

"I'm sorry," I choked out trying to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"It's alright," he replied setting me down on the steps of the lodging house. "Youse were placed into dis situation very suddenly. No one thinks any less of you."

He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the tears from my face. I found myself holding him again this time without the sobbing and tears.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered again.

"Julie—"

"No," I cut him off pulling away again from guilt. "You should be off selling. Money is scarce enough for you. I know. You can't afford to skip selling. I can't either really. I just…"

He placed a finger against my lips silencing my words.

"Don't worry about it. Youse need to work this out so ya can go back to woik tomorrow with everyt'ing ya got." His voice was yielding and calm. Suddenly he smirked that smirk that was irresistible and dragged me to my feet. "I know just what ya need!"

My hand gripped within his, we ran into the lodging house and up the stairs. Once in the bunk room, he ordered me to lay face down on the only bed without a top bunk. I gave him a glare unsure of where he was going with this.

"Trust me," he laughed at my glare.

I laid down and felt the indent of the bed as he sat down next to me. His hands began to knead my back slowly. I melted under his touch.

--

Wahoo! I actually finished it. I was going to make it longer. A big come back but when I got there I just knew that was where I needed to end it. Hopefully the next character won't take as long as this one did. We'll see how it goes. My writing has matured a lot from when I last updated so hopefully that won't throw the story off too much. Infact I've had the first half of this chapter written for a while and I just now finished it in one go. So I'm wondering if you'll be able to tell where the gap is.


End file.
